Pompoms and Sketchbooks
by JueJue
Summary: New student to Forks Private High, Bella knows nothing of the town, people, or love. Until Alice came along. All human. A/B
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: Welcome to Forks Private High. Student and faculty population: 1,352. Famed for its prestige and ability to churn out well rounded students, can new student Isabella Swan survive and keep herself from falling in love with the school's head cheerleader, Alice Cullen? AU AH

**Author's Note**: Okay, so I've always wanted to start a full story, and since I'll have more time over Christmas break, I'm getting started on this. _Read and Review_. Yes this has a plot.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Isabella Swan's heart couldn't stop pounding, golden yellow eyes locked on her own. Her arms were encircled around a small waist whose soft inviting body was used as a cushion for her fall. It took all of her strength to let go and stand up. The latter followed suit.

"I- I'm so sorry." Bella stuttered, bending down and picking up the smaller girl's fallen bag and books that littered the floor. Anything to avoid eye contact. She almost shoved the girl's stuff back into her hands, too eagered to get away, hoping that the pounding of her heart wouldn't reach any eardrums.

"I'm sorry. I was- I'm late and I was looking for my class and I wasn't looking and-"

A cool finger placed on Bella's lips calmed her down.

"It's okay" Says the owner of those breath taking eyes, smiling, she picked up the Bella's schedule and offered to lead her to her class.

_Great. First day of school and I'm already falling for someone._

_Wait. _

_What?_

_No. Falling on someone, not _for_ them. Even better, first day of school and I'm already going insane. _

"Isabella?" A bell like voice brought her back to reality, pointing to Bella's schedule she asked, "Is that your name?"

"Y-yeah." They had stopped at room 4004.

" I'm Mary Alice Brandon." She handed Bella back her schedule. "Well, you're first period is right through this door, I'll _bump_ into you later!"

Without further notice, the small girl took off, skipping down the hallways. _What a strange girl._

"Mary Alice, huh?"

* * *

**Author's Note**: Next chapter will be MUCH longer. It is a prologue after all. And the formal name calling will end. I promise.

Read and Review .I swear, this has a plot.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:Uh. I hated writing this chapter. The hardest part about a story is setting up the setting and characters. I really wanted to add depth and interest to Bella and Alice and their relationship. Instead, i had to set up all this background information._But thank you SOO much for the reviews and encouragement on the last chapter, i didn't expect so much response!_

**Chapter 2: Alice**

_**Flashback  
**_

_Outside of her new school Charlie and Bella waited for its gates to open._

"_You'll like it here, Bella", Charlie said, taking a sip of his morning coffee. _

_Bella took in a deep breath, and then sighed. "I know, Dad. It's just… It's hard."_

"_You're mother would have wanted it this way." He reasoned. As much as Bella didn't like it, her dad spoke the truth; her mother's will said that she wanted Bella to attend the same high school she had gone to. It was because of that very will that Bella got into the school. Her mother had attended it, and now, so was she. The thought of her recently deceased mother didn't make her mood better. Nothing seemed to have gone right after her mother's death; things just went down hill. Now she was moving into Forks, sent to a high school to live in its dormitories.  
_

_"I know, I know." The brown haired girl repeated, looking out the window as the gates finally opened.  
_

_Her breath caught, as if driving into a different world, the scenery changed completely. Fork's natural wet, melancholic trees changed into livelier ones. Patches of colorful flowers had been carefully planted and tended to, even the grass a lively green color; everything seemed to have a different life in them here. A building appeared from her left, with large, contemporary styled opaque glass walls. Bella could see a sign denoting that it was the 'Main Building'. All the other buildings seemed to branch from it._

_The Main Building had its own majestic feel, different from the stone, windowed structures that divided from it. It seemed inviting yet official; an old proper lady with warm eyes. In front of the building was a statue depicting a knightly man on his horse in full gallop. It served for visual and transportation purposes; complementing the scenery while creating a circular path for buses and cars. A man and woman was seen to be waiting Bella's arrival at the front._

_They were dressed professionally; the man had on a black overcoat that covered a collared button up shirt and the woman in a similar suit and heels. At least Charlie was in his uniform, Bella's hooded sweater and faded blue jeans didn't exactly fit in._

_The police car came to a halt, Charlie quickly getting out of his car and greeted the two with handshakes and smiles. _He must be familiar with them_._

_It took a moment, a moment for Bella to truly let go of her school and friends from Phoenix, a moment to prepare herself for the social awkwardness that would soon follow, it took a moment but she got out. _

"_As you two know," Charlie said excitingly, almost grinning, "This is my daughter, Isabella"_

_She said greeted them, although her vocal cords must have lost half its strength. Bella offered a small slightly quivering hand, and the man took it. _

"_Carlisle Cullen, it's a pleasure to meet you." He smiled, charming and handsome, especially for a man who looked to be in his 40s. Bella turned into the woman, who herself did not look a day past 30 years old, and they shook hands._

"_Esme Cullen." She greeted, "My husband is the current principle here, I'm the head counselor. We welcome you to Forks Private High."_

"_It's a pleasure to meet both of you." Returned Bella, forcing a smile. They did not look menacing; Esme was a redhead; fiery but had a motherly, understanding look. Carlisle had pale blonde hair which combed upwards and probably gelled. Neither of them looked like they were going to bite her anytime soon. _

"_Isabella, here is your schedule and map." Carlisle said, handing her a bright piece of lime green paper, printed on there was her room number, classes and teachers. The other was a spread sheet of the school, which seemed so complex that Bella didn't bother to try to find herself on the map. _

"_We suggest you get to class; the tardy bell has already rung. We'll have your things dropped off at your dorm; your uniforms will be there too." Esme added smiling, "I'll call you in later to talk to you about the rules and regulations of the school."_

_Bella thanked them, and turned to Charlie, hugging her father. He whispered, "Don't forget to call when you're done with your first day of school". _

_Letting go, she smiled, a genuine smile, "I will Dad."_

_With that, Bella took off but, not before glimpsing the couple turning to Charlie, offering him a tour of the school. _

If he wasn't familiar with them now, he soon will be_. Bella thought.

* * *

_

Isabella Swan watched as Mary Alice literally skipped down the hallway; she had thought that this school was going to be a bunch of stuck up rich kids, whose parents were wealthy enough to send them to live in the dorms, really smart kids to get accepted or they lived seriously close to the school.

She was very wrong, indeed. The girl she had met was open, frank, but open. On top of that, she had been extremely nice. For all Bella knew, someone else could have shoved her back on the floor and shout profanity at her. Bella wondered if the rest of the school was just as nice as the small pixie she just met. Probably not.

Taking another deep breath, she pushed open the door to room 4004, bracing herself for impact.

* * *

The day seemed to be filled with exasperated sighs or not breathing at all. Her first period, which was Pre-Calculus, was in the middle of class when she walked in. Furthermore, she was the only one in the entire school who did not have a uniform on, so she stood out like a sore thumb. On top of that, news had already gone around, letting everyone know "Officer Swan" was her dad.

Second and third period, English III and Chemistry respectively, had gone by with almost the same reaction as her first period. Everyone was frozen and silent as she introduced herself and took whatever seat was open. Their eyes all said the same things; "outsider" "new girl" or something along those lines, with few exceptions whose stares were somewhat sympathetic.

After Chemistry, where she did manage to make some friends, Mike Newton and Angela Weber, was dreaded lunchtime.

High school, in many ways, would be described as a social hierarchy; big popular fishes at the top and small ones are at the bottom that would always get shoved around. But when you can unite them against a common enemy, say a foreigner, the outcome is unimaginable. So when Bella Swan entered the cafeteria, which seemed the quiet down and turn towards her, she only wished to have gone unnoticed.

Mike Newton flagged her down from his lunch table, and she made her stride towards him ignoring stares and small laughs.

There was a sudden bump on her right shoulder, a nudge more like, and Bella turned to see what sort of harsh inhuman student would have the heart to throw a projectile at her. Instead, her eyes met the same honey color pupils and dark irises whose owner she had fallen on top of this very morning. Bella's breath caught.

"Isabella!" Alice gave a grin, crossing her arm with Bella's.

"It's Bella, for short." The taller girl said with a smile. "If you don't mind."

"Only if you call me Alice." Replied the shorter girl. "Are you sitting with anyone for lunch, Bella?"

"Yeah, Mike Newton and his friends want me to sit with them." Bella answered, "Why do you ask?"

The two reached the table before Alice had time to answer. The entire table looked up at them, their expression as filled with amazement and wonder. Alice only smiled on, "Mike, do you guys mind if I steal Bella for a bit? I'll bring her back."

"Y-yeah, that's fine." Mike stuttered, as if seeing a ghost. The rest of the table, its occupants Bella couldn't recognize other than Angela, didn't seem to mind. Heat began to pool in her cheeks, suddenly; the fact that Bella's arm was entwined around Alice's very own became conscious to her.

"Thanks." Alice chimed, pulling the other girl away.

"Where are you taking me, Alice?" Bella asked once out of the group's earshot.

The honey eyes only shimmered in mischief as she led Bella to the exit. "It's a surprise."

"Hey Alice. Hey Isabella." waved a stranger from a table they had just passed.

"Hey Haley, I'll catch you later for practice." Said Alice, waving back. Bella smiled.

"Alice! See you for English, girlie!" called out another student.

"Kay, ohh and tell Meg I said hi!"

Before they made it out the door, a blond boy had stepped in front of them. Alice looked somewhat agitated, Bella was only more surprised. "Hey Isabella. Do you mind me talking to Alice for a moment. Alone?" How the entire school had known her name by lunch time was simply amazing to her.

"Actually, Jasper, I've got to take Bella somewhere urgent right now. Can we talk later?" The boy's eyes sunk in disappointment, shoulders lagged and his chest heaved a small sigh but stepped out of their way.

"Its okay, Alice, you can go with him. I'm sure..." Alice's arms only gripped hers harder and her head shook in disapproval.

"I'll see you later, Jazz." The shorter girl offered, looking back before pushing the exit door open and stepping into the cool autumn air. Despite the scenery and atmosphere, the highschool couldn't stop Fork's natural cold and humid air.

"Alice." Bella called out, gluing her feet to the ground. She was more worried over curious now. "What was that back there?"

Alice looked at her innocently, shrugging, "What was what?"

"You know. All those people. And then that guy." Her voice became nothing more than a whisper when she realized that Alice and she were outside, alone, together. "I don't want to get in the way with you and your friends, I mean, why even bother with me?"

Alice facial expression turned into a mixture of amusement, disbelief, and hilarity. "Bella. You're seriously got to take some self-esteem classes." She joked, "Besides, I know that this school doesn't take newcomers easily. I figured I'd show you around."

"So…You're giving me a tour of the school?"

"Yes." That very fact made Bella happy, Alice going out of her way to make sure she wasn't lost. Alice actually thinking about her. Alice showing her around school. Alice.

* * *

_This is more like a college campus than it is a highschool. _Bella thought, taking in all the new scenery.

Each building was sectored off, English, Science, Social Studies, Arts, you name it, they had it. The parking lots, the school had 2, was at opposite corners of each other and next to it was the dormitories. The boys and girls dorms were situated at the farthest possible distance. Alice joked, while showing Bella the statue in the front, that if a pure virgin maiden graduated from the school he would come alive and ask for her hand in marriage. The fact that he was still frozen in time made Bella laugh. Besides the dorms, the school even had their own store, student run, selling various items like notebooks and uniforms.

Alice kept her word, after showing Bella the various places that was withheld inside the school's gates, then, at Bella's displeasure, brought her back to Mike Newton's table. Alice made her way to her own table and group, Bella resisted the urge to stare. Sitting down with fifteen minutes left in lunch, Bella made no haste to eat. Mike introduced her to his group; Angela, Jessica, and Laruen. Before she was able to put the school made sandwich into her mouth, the questions came pouring in.

"How do you know Alice?" Asked Mike, everyone turned and looked at her, eager to hear her answer.

"Umm, we bumped into each other this morning. She led me to my class." Bella felt her heart pound faster as Alice's name was mentioned.

"What did you two do?"

"She was nice enough to show me around the school." Bella tried to keep the excitement away from her voice. Then, a thought hit her, "Why is everyone freaking out over Alice?"

Apparently, that was a very wrong question to ask. "Because she is _Alice_." Jessica articulated, "The very Alice that is captain of the Varsity Cheerleading team. The same Alice that goes out with the hottest guy in school; Jasper. Every year that she's been here, our school has won the State Championship for CheerSport. She's been in the local TV and magazine. She's the girl to be with." A tinge of jealousy shot through Bella as she learned that Alice had a boyfriend.

Laruen added, "Edward is the hottest guy here, but Jess is right. To even have her attention in the first day is a miracle. And you get a personal tour from Alice." Laruen looked at conspicuously, "Why is she so nice to you, anyways?"

Bella opened her mouth to answer yet she couldn't give a good reason. Thankfully, the bell rung and everyone went their own way. Next class; U.S. History.

She took a seat next to a bronze haired boy, who shared the same honey colored eyes as Alice, at the same time; his eyes didn't invite her in as Alice's had. Something about him reminded Bella of Alice. Maybe she was just being crazy about her first friend here. He caught her eyes, Bella tried desperately to look away before she gave the wrong impression.

"Hey, I'm Edward." Too late.

"Hi." The pages in her history book suddenly became very interesting.

"I'm Alice's older brother, she said to look out for you."

The tardy bell rung and Bella found herself once again speechless.

* * *

Lets review: Bella's Mom. Dead. More on that later. Alice; the It girl. Jasper; Alice's Boyfriend, or so you think. Edward; Alice's brother?!?! Mmm.. Yeah. I had this awesome idea of splitting up the Cullens, so we'll see Emmett and Rosalie make their appearance next chapter, not related in any way. And more Alice/Bella time. Reviews are awesome. I hope this chatper wasn't too boring for you guys.

Besides that, i know that alot of people have this antisocial thought of the Cullens, which is what motivated me to write this story in the first place. Put in a regular highschool enviroment, Alice would definitely be the most socialable and likeable. If she could bare talking to werewolf Jacob, she'd shine in highschool.


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize for the late update**. My final exams are killer. Then I lost this file so I hate to rewrite it. What a week. Here is chapter 3; Wake Ups and Dreams. Warning: It's already rated M, but, there is a small lemon at the end. It was needed. Helped the plot. Enjoy!

* * *

**Dreams and Feelings**

* * *

It was an old fashion bell, dull and drawn out, which seem to complement the school's ancient history. When the ringing had finally ceased, Bella could barely gasp what she had just been informed. She looked at Alice's brother, Edward. He looked like he fit into the scenery of the long-established school, to her; he looked to be from a different time period.

"I sit with her at lunch, she pointed you out." He revealed, sending the brunette a charming smile. _Alice must have inherited that smile _too_._ "Alice said to help you out if I had class with you."

Bella nodded then looked around, unable to keep eye contact with Edward. Something about him seemed invading. As if he could look into her thoughts and knew exactly what ran through her head. His eyes may be the same shade as Alice's but they were nowhere near welcoming or understanding. Sitting in front of him, it made her insides grow cold.

Seeing the teacher come into the classroom, Bella grabbed her schedule and stood up."I've got to show this to the teacher" she said honestly, trying to excuse herself from Edward. He only nodded and turned away.

The rest of the class period went by smoothly; Bella had gotten used to introducing herself and the awkward atmosphere. She tried her best to ignore the stares that came from Edward, whether he was interested in her or was looking out for her like Alice had asked, something didn't feel right. Having already taken a seat next to Edward, there wasn't much she could do, only be thankful that the teacher had kept everyone busy and quiet the entire class. It gave Bella a reason not to talk to him.

* * *

When the day had finally ended, Bella found herself in her own dorm. She was thankful of a certain pixie that showed her to her dorm; the school building and dormitories was as much of a maze as its identical hallways. Her dorm was plain, a bunk bed fitted into the corner of the room, although it seemed like no one, at the current moment, occupied the top mattress. Across from it were two desks set side by side complemented by comfortable looking chairs. At least the chairs were one of the few things that looked modern in the school, Alice had said the Forks Private High had been remodeled, repainted, redecorated, added to, and even a part burnt down through the numerous years. Luckily, her new home looked semi-new and came connected with a bathroom.

Currently, uniforms were laid out on her bed, courtesy of Esme. Bella had to admit; she liked the warm reception. Not many schools have their principle and counselor personally greet new students.

On the window directly across from the door hung flowery curtains looking plain and bare, the floor, though, was packed with boxes of personal belongings. Digging inside her pocket, she took out her cellphone and dialed for Charlie. A promise was a promise. Looking around the boxes, Bella realized that there was a great deal of things she had brought with her; it didn't seem like a lot until she had packed them into boxes. Bella took in another deep breath, and then breathed out slowly as the phone continued to ring. _This is going to be a very long night of unpacking and organizing. _

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Belllllaa!"

Startled, Bella sat up from her mess on the floor. Amidst the unpacking and organizing, she must have fallen asleep. Scrambling on her feet, she made her way to the door. As Bella's hand touched the cold metal surface she realized that there was only one person in the entire school that knew her as Bella.

Alice.

Too late. Her wrist had already twisted itself, opening the door to the over-the-top, way-too-hyper in-the-morning-pixie.

The world stood still as Bella and Alice met eyes, staring at each other, amusement plastered on the shorter girl's face while the taller one looked like a cross between bewilderment and shock. Bella had never been a fan of fashion or getting up at 5 in the morning to shower, put on make up and such; but at the current moment she wished she could have at least ran her fingers through her hair before letting Alice see her like this. They were contrasting identities at the moment; Alice was fully groomed and looked as if she had just stepped out of a photo shoot, Bella on the other hand, looked like a mess.

"Well good morning to you too, sleepyhead." The former said, laugher running through her voice. She did not seem to mind Bella's awful bed head; the girl was understanding and looked amused over displeased or turned off. "Did I come too early?"

"Alice." Bella blushed, embarrassed. "It's 6:25 in the morning."

_Wait. _

It's 6:25. School starts at 7:00 a.m. and Bella hadn't even brushed her teeth- the walk from the dormitories and to her first period class wasn't exactly the shortest distance either. She had already been late to her first class yesterday, coming in the middle of a lecture, but she had an excuse as a new student. There would be no mercy if she came in late today.

"Its 6:25!!" she reiterated, surprised. "Alice!" Bella's hands shot up, pushing her hair back in an attempt to wake herself up. Alice's smile only grew into a bigger, wider grin, and then reached out, gasping Bella's shoulder, apparently unaffected by her sudden flare of emotions and dramatization.

"I've got to get dressed!" She said frantically looking around then catching honey brown eyes that shone in reassurance, they were unusually calm.

"Bella."

Upon hearing her name fall from the other girl's lips, eyes gazing into each others', she felt the panic wash away, replaced by her heart's soft thumps, a whirlwind of unknown feelings rose from her chest as her world seemed to slow and pause for that very moment. Suddenly, she became aware of Alice's scent, not overpowering but a hint of floral and vanilla. The warm hands that gasped Bella were small yet reassuring. The girl's petite stature, garbed in the school's uniform, was adorable yet Alice stood in a way that said to any guy that she wasn't one fooled around with. Small yet so strong. When Bella had finally zoned into Alice's voice again, she had only caught "…I'll help you get changed."

In the end, Alice persuaded her into wearing make-up; the school had not allowed accessories like necklaces and bracelets, much to Alice's disappointment, but they could not force the entire female population to wash their faces every morning. To Bella's amazement, it only took the pixie a mere ten minutes to finish the applying all the stuff to her face and they were other the door with several minutes to spare.

"How was your first day in school?" Alice asked, stepping out from the dorm's main entrance. Bella couldn't take her eyes off of the other girl as she followed the former into the morning sunlight- which, as she learned, was scarce in Forks- garbed in the school's uniform. She drew a sharp intake of air, it was the first time she had seen Alice in the sun; her previous thought of Alice as pretty wouldn't suffice for what she saw right now. Their uniform was nothing more than a plain white shirt covered by the school's dark blue coat with golden trim accompanied by matching skirts. The only item that differentiated from student to student was their ribbon; a color was given for each grade level and adorned with the school's logo. Yet when she saw Alice in it; the uniform didn't complement her. No, _she_ made the uniform look good, her small body fitted the size perfectly, and the only make up that she wore was tinted lip gloss followed by mascara. Even then; at her almost natural form, Alice was stunning. Beyond stunning, breathtakingly beautiful, enough to make Bella hold her breath and wonder how such a pretty creature could exist.

"It-it was...interesting." The latter answered, coming back from her string of thoughts. There was just something about Alice made her stand out from the other girls that dotted the school ground. Something seemed to emit from the other girl, a sense of warmth and comfort that drew Bella in and kept her there.

"How so?"

"Well, I got lost in this school. Not to mention, everyone was staring at my casual clothing." Bella giggled, thinking back at it now. "Plus, I trip and fall into the most popular girl in school, who was so nice to me helps me find my classes and even showed me around. I mean, I don't get how you can be so kind to me. Did I do something so amazing to deserve your help, Alice?"

Alice seemed unfazed by being called 'popular'. As if she hadn't even heard the word; she looked genuinely confused on why Bella had asked her such a question. "What, am I that special, Bella?"

"Yes. Everyone at lunch told me how you were the cheer captain. How important and amazing you were. They're right -and you seem so busy too- didn't you have better things to do other than spend your lunch time showing the new girl around the school?" Honest words had poured out of Bella, a flood gate open that she couldn't close.

"Would you believe me if I told you no? Would you believe me if I told you that there wasn't anything more important to me than showing you around?" Alice didn't look at her, even when Bella turned her head towards the pixie girl; her sight was set straight forward, staring into space. Then, Alice turned and caught Bella's eyes. Again; the world ceased to spin, Alice's eyes taking her in. The honey gaze was different this time; the mischief sparkle in the sun was gone replaced, by a mix of emotions that Bella couldn't recognize. Wariness? Unconfidence? That very something in Alice's eyes made her heart pound, eyes automatically shifting to a pair of soft cherry pedal lips. "You're imp-

The bell rung.

They both let out an exasperated sigh, the thing rang at the most inconvenient times. Alice informed Bella it was merely the two minute warning bell before apologizing for having to leave and took off in the opposite direction they had been heading. It was only then that Bella realized she had been selfishly walking towards her class and allowed Alice to walk her; not thinking about the smaller girl's class which could have very well been on the other side of the school.

She didn't see Alice for the rest of the day, much to her disappointment. She spent lunchtime with Mike Newton and his group, constantly keeping an eye out for a certain petite figure. Bella wanted to hear what else Alice had to say, she just had to see Alice again. Ever since the morning's incident, she couldn't help but constantly yearn for the other girl. Whether it was because of Alice's natural warm aura that lured to her or because Alice was the first girl whom she felt so connected to- for whatever reasons, Bella needed Alice. The more she thought about it, the crazier she became about Alice.

When U.S. History rolled around that day, Edward was anxious to talk to her. Bella regretted that lunch was not far from this class and she hadn't stalled time by talking to Jessica or Angela outside the door. He made his apprehensive attitude very visible, already in the classroom when Bella stepped in, initializing a conversation as soon as she sat down. Fortunately, it was mere small talk and Bella even started to enjoy Edward's company. Despite her initial distaste for him, he turned out to be very charming and well mannered. Constantly, though, her thoughts swayed to Edward's sister; Alice. How her eyes had looked upon speaking words that had been interrupted by the bell. Thinking of that, it would bring Bella's mood down. For the rest of the week she hadn't been able to see Alice and every time her eyes met Edward's, it had it reminded her of that very moment in Alice's eyes where she looked so naked and open. He seemed to notice her smile would falter upon the thought but never said anything of it. Instead, Edward threw out a joke and for a while, it kept Bella's need for Alice and what the girl had to say, sated.

The entire week was torture; Bella longed to see Alice again, a grown attachment, anxiousness flew high every time she a woke, hoping Alice would come again, knocking at her door. She walked through the hallways, consciously or subconsciously looking for Alice. Her thoughts flew to Alice at the most random times, thinking about the girl's voice, her soft hands that caressed her hair and face as Alice did her make up. She longed to be close, feeling the heat the rolled off of Alice, she wanted to see Alice badly. The past week had been Alice filled, people talked of her, and when people didn't her mind conjured the smaller girl's image up from nowhere. She was desperate to talk to someone about her feelings, to get them out. Release what she had pent up, talk and go over her feelings. Some, no, a lot of which she couldn't decipher.

Edward, as much as he could make her forget about Alice in the week days, could not help that weekend. So Bella was glad Charlie had asked her to come over for the weekend. The school did not allow over night visiting, but the campus was open all through the weekend until curfew. It'd take her mind off of Alice to visit Charlie.

He had fixed up an old truck and delivered it to the school's parking lot earlier in the week. Although he looked proud of the vehicle, he promised to save up for a newer car, looking especially determined after seeing a group of parked Volvos. It didn't bother Bella much, the students car varied a great deal; those with wealthy parents cruised in Mercedes and Audis while other students had cars very similar to her. Those who lived even closer to the school biked around everywhere- the campus was not extensively large, nor was Forks. She could see the reasoning behind it.

"Hey Dad, I'm home." Bella called. It was almost twelve in the afternoon, Saturday, the slight sprinkle had stopped and it might even give into sunlight later on in the day.

"Hey Bella." Charlie stepped out from the kitchen with a plate of sandwiches. "Hungry?

Bella laughed, shaking her head to the sandwiches, happy to see her father. She took a seat across from him in the kitchen table, "How have you been?"

"I've been doing good, kiddo. Hows school in Forks Private High?"

Bella paused, thinking of Alice. Everything came back to Alice in her head. Alice this, Alice that. She pushed down the urge to spill out everything she knew about Alice, everything that related to Alice. How pleasant the girl had smelt, how her small hands, soft and smooth hands had pleasantly brushed along Bella's neck when she had done her hair and make up. She so desperately wanted to tell someone about the whirlwind of emotions that came when Alice was around, how much she wanted to see the other girl, to see those silly grins and honey eyes. To have Alice hook her arms around Bella's very own and talk to the girl like friends. Bella opened her mouth, but other words flew out. "I-I've been doing pretty well...too." _No, can't tell this to Dad. He wouldn't exactly understand. _

"Good to hear. If you need any help, don't be afraid to call me up, okay?" Charlie reassured, reading nothing into her small pause.

"Yeah. Hey, Dad." She looked at him, heart feeling as if it was about to burst from her torrent of thoughts and emotions. "Is…is there are park around here or something?"

"Just down the street, not even three blocks to our right."

"Thanks. I need a breath of fresh air...School's been pretty tough, settling in and all, I think I'm going to take a walk there." Bella breathed out the words, smiling, and then excusing herself from the table. She needed to calm down, rest her emotions.

Charlie only nodded his head, taking in her excuse and took his plate of sandwiches to the couch and grabbed the remote.

Bella couldn't believe her eyes. When she had reached the park, feeling peaceful and taking in the scent of fresh air that only rain could create, she found herself staring at a very intimate couple. Not just an ordinary couple, the blonde girl, tall and exceptionally beautiful was situated next to _another_ girl- smaller sized with midnight black hair. Something about them fitted like puzzle pieces, they complemented each other in a way that words couldn't describe. Their hands were gasped together, sitting on one of the benches set at the sides of the park. One would talk into the other's ears, the other would smile or giggle, and return with a whisper. They had no knowledge of Bella's presence, far more interested in each other than the rest of the world. She didn't know how much time she stood there, five minutes-maybe. Long enough to witness the blond one scoop up the other girl into her own lap, and wrap her arms around the smaller girl's waist. Looking undignified and cautious, the dark haired girl tried helplessly with little effort to push away, stopping when a pair of lips were pushed on to hers. Bella felt the blush rise to her cheeks, the pounding of her heart, that same sensation she had when her eyes fell on Alice's lips.

Bella backed off, turning back and breaking into a full sprint on her way home. Every time her eyes closed, the same image appeared. The girls wrapped in each other's arms, sometimes looking helplessly in love, other times with their lips passionately pressed onto each others. Then, the images began to render themselves, Bella with petite Alice rested on her lap. Alice's arms wrapped around her neck, feeling the warmth of the girl's breath. Honey brown eyes lovingly gazing at her. Cherry petal lips moving closer and closer to hers. _No. No. No. This couldn't be it. I don't want this with Alice. Just. No. It's wrong. Disgusting._

She returned home, grabbing her keys, telling Charlie that she had homework at her dorm to finish and rushed away. Bella wanted to be away from the rest of the civilization. No, she wanted to be away from her head, her head that horrified her with these images. The safest place was her dorm, and when she had finally reached her bed, the emotional storm had bared down. Now, she was left with raw emotions. Her sheets were newly washed, and she grabbed her blanket, covering herself. They felt cool and inviting.

_Like Alice. _

_Stop._

_No._

Bella wasn't going to think about this. It had been a series of stupid events. Stupid dumb coincidences that had led this to happen, Alice could have just been friendly; Bella's emotions could have just been friendly until she witnessed the couple. It was her first time seeing a lesbian couple. That could be it. Bella heaved another sigh, allowing the darkness of her covers to take her. Sleep. _Nap, just don't think about it Bella. Don't think about it.

* * *

_

_Bella's breath was hitched, her nude body pressed against a smaller frame, her hips bucked. The fingers inside her moved faster, causing her to gasp and her arms tighten around the other body. It was pale, slender, soft, pressed against her own. Lips caressed her neck, moving up to her cheeks, placing kisses, nibbling, licking at her skin. She received one last peck in the cheek, before searing hot breath breathed into ear._

"_What's my name, Bella?" The nightingale voice asked, teasingly slowing down her fingers and moving them faster again. Breathless, Bella couldn't answer, words losing to mountains of pleasures and desires. The pair of lips then caressed her earlobes, teeth gazing at them._

"_Say it Bella." She moved closer to the edge, her insides pushed against the two inserted fingers asking for more. The voice moved from her ear, her eyes grazed into bright golden ones._

"_A…li…ce…" Bella whimpered, Alice's eyes twinkled in satisfaction and smiled, taking Bella's lips in a full blown kiss. The smaller girl inserted a third finger, thrusting her hand at Bella. Bella broke the kiss, unable keep herself waiting, "Please… faster…"_

_Alice complied, pulling them back into a passionate kiss. Bella released with a moan, her tongue preoccupied with Alice's very own, climaxing. Then her body went limp and weak, breathing heavy, laying on a swirl of hair and sheets. Alice lay on top of her lover, resting her head at the crook of Bella's neck, satisfied. _

"_Alice."

* * *

_

"Alice!" Bella woke, yelling out the girl's name.

* * *

This went way out of line of what i had planned. Emmett and Rosalie was supposed to show up but i went with this idea instead. **_Reviews are appreciated._**


	4. Chapter 4

Please enjoy! Thank you soooo much for the reviews, guys. I feel really bad that i don't have time to reply to them- i could only reply to a couple of them. (Epic fail) I'll give a better effort this time around!!! I posted drawings of Alice and Bella on my profile, if anyone is curious. Obviously, i am a better artist than writer.

* * *

**Midnight Walk**

* * *

"Alice!"

Bella woke from her dream, shocked, hot, and sweating. A wave of disgust and humility fell over her, remembering the events that had occurred in the past couple hours. Her hands gripped her bed sheets, tears forming in her eyes as those feelings were joined with anger and sadness. Bella couldn't understand herself, her own sanctuary, her mind, had now become a jumble of thoughts and feelings that she couldn't make any sense from. On top of it all, the beating thing that lay in her chest seemed to have a mind of its own.

It ached when Alice wasn't with her. It yearned when Alice was in the room, and when those honey-brown eyes fell on her; she felt things that she hadn't felt before. Was this even normal for a girl to be so… attached to another girl?

_Of course it isn't Bella,_ she answered herself. _It's completely normal to be dreaming of you and a girl, doing each other._ Sarcasm drenched in her thoughts, Bella realized that her mind was not the safest place to discuss these things.

Irritated, she got up and made her way to her restroom. Splashing water on her face, she hoped to clear her mind. Maybe it was mere coincidence for her feelings to be running amuck; Bella couldn't have gotten so fond of someone else so quick. Coming to a resolution with herself, she decided to let the problem and emotions concerning with Alice go. Maybe, just maybe, if she stayed away from Alice and saw her less, the feelings would become clear and, hopefully, go away. A part of her didn't want to discover what her feelings towards the other girl was; it simply wanted to go back to when Bella was _completely_ sane.

There was a knock at the door interrupting her train of thoughts. When Bella had opened it she found two very tall men staring down on her. Garbed in football uniforms, holding their helmets, and grinning, Bella wondered what she had done to invite them here.

_How do they even know what room I'm in?_

One was a light blonde, Bella recognized as Jasper, the boy that stopped Alice on her first day of school. The other had dark brown hair and broad shoulders whose facial features looked very much like an innocent boy in a weight lifter's body.

"Umm..Hi..?" Bella said, cautious.

"Yo'" The dark haired one said. "We were wondering if-"

Suddenly, hands shoved both of them back towards the wall and Edward appeared in front of her. He looked at her apologetically, "Sorry Bella." He sent a glare towards the two boys, "They're being idiots."

In the background she heard the two laugh, glad to have someone to distract her from her head, she smiled. "Hey, what's up, Edward?

"_I_ was wondering if you want to come to the football game." Edward asked eyes glued to the ground. "It's starts in half an hour, and it doesn't last very long."

"Sure."

Bella's agreement to go out with Edward and his football friends surprised herself, then again, half the things that she did was almost involuntary these days. She had answered before she really thought, although it must have been from the need to get some fresh air and distraction from Alice. On their walk to the football stadium Edward introduced her to Emmett, the dark haired boy, and Jasper, whom she had already met. As she discovered, the two found out about Edward's plans to ask her to the game and decided to 'spoil the fun'.

By the time they had reached the football stadium, also situated on campus, and gotten seats, Bella had made friends with Jasper and Emmett. Both were talented football players, although that was the only thing they had in common. Jasper was the running back, much calmer and logical than Emmett. Emmett played quarterback, and, as Edward put it, 'is a total goofball'.

"This is where we part." Emmett announced, "Jasper and I have got to get to the locker rooms before Coach gives us an extra hour of practice. Edward, try to keep your hands off of Bella, now!"

With that, he took off in full speed. Edward, looking like a red hot tomato, was ready to go after Emmett. Bella was thankful when Jasper, who was much more of a gentleman, put his hand on Edward's shoulders and held him down before excusing himself and disappearing in the same direction as Emmett.

They found seats next to another girl Edward knew, she looked strangely mesmerizing and attractive, causing Bella to wonder if the school was filled with beautiful people. Edward, Alice, even Jasper and Emmett all looked too good to be true. Alice, was especially beautiful to her.

"Rosalie, this is Bella. She's new to Forks." Edward introduced, everyone knew her as Bella now. "Bella, this is Rosalie. She's Emmett's girlfriend also the President of the Student Council."

She reached out and Bella took her hand in a handshake, trying to be nice. "Hey." Rosalie greeted, "Welcome to Forks."

"Thanks." Bella replied, taking a seat. Edward took a seat next to her looking slightly nervous. She wondered if it had anything to do with Emmett's comment earlier. She thought it was a joke, not a funny one, but Emmett was just being himself. Concerned Bella asked, "Edward, is something wrong?"

Not looking at her, he replied, "No. I'm fine." He flashed a smile at her, and she didn't bother to push for more information if he didn't want to talk about it.

Then, a figure caught her eye.

Not just a figure, three, to be exact. All dressed in uniforms, Alice and another cheerleader was dragging a smaller girl in her direction. Amusement seized Bella, as she had never seen the pixie girl looking frustrated before.

_Frustrated and cute._

Bella shook her head trying to keep those thoughts away; she then realized her plan to avoid Alice had just been thwarted when they stopped next to Edward. Turning to avoid eye contact, she saw that it was Rosalie who waved them over.

Alice and her friend forced the captive girl to take a seat. "Hey guys." greeted Alice, it came out slightly strangled as she still had her hand pushing the other girl down. "Can you make sure that Elliot doesn't come to cheer with us?"

The dark haired girl, Elliott, almost growled looking at Alice. "Alice, I'm okay. Let me go. Hal, I can't believe you're helping her!"

Hal, Bella guessed had to be the other girl holding Elliot down, only lifted a hand and petted Elliot's head. "Sorry Ellie, it's for your own good. You've got a sprained wrist, stay here with Edward." She then looked at Edward and smiled mischievously. "She's rather feisty today; make sure she doesn't get away."

The entire group laughed, and Edward nodded.

"I'm _fine_." Insisted Elliot.

"We'll catch up with you guys after the game." Alice said ignoring Elliot's statement, then saw Bella.

"Bella!"

She slid past Elliot and Edward towards her. Bella's heart could help but thumped harder, hearing her name being called out by the nightingale's voice. Before she knew it, Alice had her arms wrapped around her in a tight embrace. Flinching, she tried to return the hug and pushed away as fast as possible. It felt wrong to be hugged by Alice, wrong in the way that she had just dreamt of Alice embracing her in a much more intimate way. Wrong for the fact that her feelings towards Alice were impure and tainted. Yet, somewhere inside, every particle of her body gravitated towards the pixie girl, wanting, needing her as always. She had to stay away from Alice until her feelings were set straight.

"Hey." Came a breathless response from Bella, trying to smile back at the beaming Alice. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"I missed you." Alice confessed, voice holding nothing but honesty and sincerity. Gold orbs looked at her, with all the genuine care and adoration in them, Bella couldn't look away. The present blurred, the noises lessen and crowd drowned out, the world seemed to shrink to just the two of them. Hearing those words come from Alice, by Alice, feelings she tried to suppress came pouring out.

"Alice. We need to get going." interrupted another voice, Bella turned to the source. Hal.

That was when it hit her. Hal, blond and strikingly beautiful, looked identical to the girl from the park. She glanced at Elliot and thought of how much of an idiot she had been not to realize it before. Bella must have been concentrating on Alice too much to realize it earlier; the two had been the couple she saw at the park.

She tried to hide the shock and awe as Alice waved goodbye and left with Hal. Elliot's midnight black hair was short and straight just like the girl from the park. It had to be them. They go to her school. They were even cheerleaders.

_Does anyone else know about them?_

_Probably not_, Bella decided.

As it turned out, Elliot failed to mention her relationship with Hal, but introduced herself as Alice and Hal's longtime friend, explaining how many of the girls that went to Forks High school were old childhood friends. "Like me and Hal, we've known each other for seven years now." Bella notice the way Elliot had uttered Hal's name, at the mention of the blond, her eyes became distant, twinkling in happiness. "We've been friends for a while. She's the greatest."

"Alright, alright. Elliot, no need to brag about Hal now." Rosalie intruded, teasing "Who knew that you liked her so much even though you two argue like an old married couple."

Elliot looked away, probably holding down a blush, and everyone else laugh. Edward turned his attention back to Bella. "Do you have anyone you like?"

"No. I'm not really looking for anyone."

_I'm just being lustful for your sister._

"Actually…" spoke Elliot, looking at her. Dark eyes stared her way, analyzing. "Something tells me you do."

_Shit. What the heck is up with that girl? Can she read everyone like that?_

"Really. I don't like anyone." Bella insisted.

Noticing Edward and Rosalie's glare, Elliote clammed up. "Alrighty. Whatever you say."

"Sorry." Edward leaned over, whispering an apology. "Ellie over there is like a physiologist in training. She'll decipher you in seconds. _Most_ of the time she's right."

The conversation returned, but Bella tried to stay out of it. Instead, she focused her attention back at the football field, although the game didn't start for another 15 minutes, the school's band was playing with the cheerleaders doing several routines. Immediately she picked out Alice from the group of girls clad in the same cheerleading uniforms and watched carefully. It wasn't long before Alice looked up and caught her eye, flashing a smile and wink her way.

Then, in one unexpected movement, Alice did a toe-touch, effectively lifting her skirt up to reveal a part of dark short shorts. All the while, Bella's cheeks were engulfed with flames.

Trying to distract herself, she looked at Hal,adjacent to Alice, cheering happily. Much taller and fuller, Hal had a head of full blond hair and, unlike Rosalie, her facial features were much friendlier, smiling a full set of whiten teeth. Hal's eyes were fixed her way, although she wasn't looking at Bella, she was staring straight at the girl two seats down from Bella. Elliot. She turned to witness Elliot's loving gaze at Hal, a small smile pulling across the girl's face, wearing the same expression when Hal's name was spoken of.

_Those two are so sweet, it's almost sickening._

It wasn't long before the football game had started; Bella was completely unaware of who was playing against Forks. It didn't matter though, in any case, Fork's football team was scoring touchdown after touchdown. Bella didn't bother to watch much football with Charlie, but it was evident enough that Emmett and Jasper were _very_ good players.

Not much conversation went on aside from the occasional cheers from Elliot and Rosalie, Edward wasn't very attentive to the game, losing interest when Forks had a 20 point lead. At halftime, Bella attempted to strike up a conversation.

"Do you do guys do any sports?" She asked aloud, evoking everyone's attention.

"Cheerleading." Elliot proudly announced, then waved her right hand that was encased with a wrist brace, "Until I got this."

"What about you, Edward? Rosalie?"

"Nah. They're lazy inactive bums." Elliot answered instead, causing Rosalie to roll her eyes. "Eddy is a musician. Rose is busy with student council stuff and modeling too."

"Hey, do you guys want anything to drink?" offered Edward interrupting into the conversation. It wasn't characteristic of him.

Everyone shook their heads except Elliot. "Two hot dogs and a slushie please." The small girl shoved a couple bills at Edward before he took off.

Bella looked taken aback at Elliot, who was happily observing the marching band perform. "She's a bottomless hole." Rosalie countered, laughing. "Elliot can out eat even Emmett whenever she feels like it."

"Really?" Bella looked at Elliot's small size, almost like Alice's and imaged her eating more than Emmett. It made her laugh.

"She's one of those who doesn't have to worry about gaining weight. Lucky girl."

The conversation died as Bella nodded her head and continued to watch the end of the marching band's performance. She was astonished to find Edward walking towards the center of the field with a microphone.

"What is he doing?" Rosalie asked, confused as Bella. Then Emmett appeared from the crowd, sweating, holding a microphone at Bella.

Edward's voice boomed from the speakers that usually held an announcer's voice.

"Hey." The crowd fell silent, all eyes turned to him. "I wanted to take a moment to do something really special for a girl I like." He swallowed, "She's been so amazing and talented. I've never met any girl like her before, so, Isabella Swan, will please you go to the Homecoming Dance with me?"

* * *

Bella fell on her bed. She wasn't tired, just emotionally drained. First Alice. Now her brother and a homecoming dance to go to. How could she say no? She couldn't have said no, all the eyes staring at her, all the attention shooting her way. All the time Edward had put in to ask her out in front of everyone, she couldn't have said no. He looked elated when he came back, holding the food ordered by Elliot, Bella couldn't image turning him down. At the same time, though, she had dug herself a grave. Bella didn't even have a dress to wear to the dance. She didn't even know how to dance.

Then there was Alice. Alice Brandon who happened to be Edward's sister. Alice who makes her heart go crazy.

Eyes closing tight, Bella tried to set her mind straight. _I'm having wet dreams about Alice. Edward likes me. I sort of like Edward… as a friend though. I sort of like Alice, like a friend. I think. I hope. I wish._

_Where does Alice stand?_

She decided that her mind served no purpose, it only confused her more. Looking out the window Bella was surprised to see the sun was already nonexistent. The night sky was taking over.

_A walk would be nice. _

Getting up, she grabbed her jacket and hoped not to run into another make out session by Hal and Elliot._ They're a whole other problem too.

* * *

_

Bella was hit with a cold breeze as she walked through her high school campus. She looked up at the trees, noting how they were already turning different colors. Pretty soon, it would be cold enough to get snow. She continued to stare at them, ever changing, always dieing and coming back alive. Mesmerized, Bella watched as her legs continued to walk. Trees in different sizes, shapes, and colors. There was a beauty in Fork's endlessly cloudy sky looming over the vibrant trees and before Bella had realized it, she had tripped over an object, falling face forward to concrete. Putting her hands in front of herself, she braced for her fall.

It never came.

When Bella opened her eyes, she saw slender slightly muscular arms had saved her. Looking up, lively gold colored orbs took over her world.

_Alice. _

"Hey." The pixie girl said, quietly. She was kneeling on the floor; Bella's upper half lay on top of her lap, her arms holding Bella's waist keeping her from rolling down to the floor. "Nice to catch you here."

Bella swallowed, blushing as she felt herself push against Alice's midsection and chest, "Hey Alice." Leaning forward, she pulled herself to her feet. Alice slowly rose from the ground, "Thanks for the save…again."

"Well, it was much more graceful than the first time around." Alice grinned and laughed, then followed Bella on her walk. "Hope you don't mind my company tonight, Ms. Swan?"

"Not at all." Bella replied, distantly as she continued at look up at the trees. It was peaceful and quiet at night, usually the school grounds would be occupied by bustling students but not many people wandered here at this time of the day. Curious, she asked, "What brings you out at this time of the night?"

"Going for a jog, some fresh air. It's calming here." Alice responded and looked up at the trees, wondering what Bella found so interesting in them. "They're pretty, aren't they? The trees I mean."

Bella nodded in agreement. "They are. Isn't it almost magical though?" She stepped on a leaf, making it crunch. The sound brought forth a child-like happiness. "The color change, the leaves falling, no matter how many times these trees do it- no leaf is the same. There's only going to be this one season to really have that leaf on your branch before it falls off to be replaced by another one next spring. Not one is the same. Sort of like people."

The path began to curve and wind; only dimly lit lamps lit their way. Bella noticed the silence, and began to worry. "Sorry, I just blab and ramble at the weirdest times. That must have been boring to hear."

Alice giggled, soft and quiet, "No, it's okay. I like it actually. That was pretty deep." She paused, thinking then spoke again. "I was wondering how love was like those trees you described.

You know, it's like you've got only one season to have that leaf because no other leaf is going to be the same. Love works sort of like that, you only have so much time to fall in love and realize it before you loose that person to someone else."

"Yeah. Definitely." Bella took another deep breath, the cool night air hitting her lungs sending a sensational feeling through her body. Forgetting about her problems she continued her conversation with Alice, calm and tranquil. "What's it like to be in love, Alice?"

Alice shrugged, looking at Bella curiously. "I don't know, honestly."

"You don't?"

"Not really, never been in love before. I think I am now. I…I don't know." Alice paused again then asked back, noticing Bella's almost gawking expression, "Why so surprised?"

Bella thought for a second, "I guess, since you're so popular and pretty. I mean, even without all of that, your personality and the way you charm people…" A blush crept to her cheeks, "You're so fascinating and down right sweet. It's surprising that no one has caught your eye before."

"I won't say that _no_ one has caught my eye. But…you know how it is. You want what you can't have, Bella." Alice looked at her, the vulnerable look returned with a hint of sadness and regret, "Ironic isn't it?"

Eye brows shot up and disappointment swept through Bella's heart. "So, you like someone. But he doesn't like you back?" Catching herself, she apologized, "Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude in your personal life."

Alice smiled a soft sad smile, "It's okay. Talking to you makes me feel better." Then explained "I...I don't really know. It's like… I meet this person and it's the first time I've felt this way. I'm pretty sure its love, but sort of complicated too. There's so many obstacles in my way to get the person."

Suddenly reminded of her own situation, Bella laughed bitterly. "I can definitely relate."

"You like someone too?" Bella could have sworn to have heard disappointment in Alice's voice but chose to ignore it.

She answered, hesitantly, "I don't know either. Like you said, it's complicated. I like them, I'm not sure how. Like… When I'm with them, its this euphoric feelings and the whole world drowns out and all I can see is that very person." She laughed at herself and the irony of the situation, "Its either love or unhealthy obsession over a person."

Suddenly, she felt the cloud over her heart lift. She loved Alice. Like a friend or more, atleast she had peace in mind that she wasn't going completely insane. Just love and unhealthy lust. Releasing a long held breath, she felt revived. "Alice."

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"I don't know how you do it. But whenever you're around, whenever you're with me, I always feel really...peaceful. There is something about you that makes me feel better, it helps me think better. Plus you've done so much for me without asking for anything in return." Bella smiled broadly, "I'm glad I met you. So thank you for coming into my life."

There was a break in her speech, pausing to let the information sink in. She turned to see Alice stare up into the night sky that hung a full moon wearing an unreadable expression.. Bella looked up at the constellations only to feel Alice's head rest on her shoulders, comfortable silence waved over them for a moment.

"Me too, Bella. I'm really glad I met you."

Alice stopped walking, causing Bella to come to a halt. Breathlessly, words rolled from the smaller girl's lips, "Can I tell you a secret?"

Feeling unusually confident, Bella leaned so that her head rested on Alice's very own. "Feel free, I think you know more of me than the whole school and my Dad combined."

Not looking at Alice, Bella was surprised to feel the girl move in front of her, pulling Bella into a hug. Instinctively, Bella's arms wrapped around the pixie in a tight embrace. Bella didn't let go this time, instead she allowed Alice to snuggle deeper, resting her head on Bella's shoulders. Suddenly, she realized how cold Alice must have been, the cloth on the girl's sweater was thin and the skin that touched Bella's neck was freezing. It fueled her to hold the other girl tighter.

"I was so scared, today." Alice confessed, "I tried looking for you all through the week, but I couldn't find you, I even thought about dropping by your dorm in the morning today. Then, when I saw you at the game and hugged you. You shoved me off Bella.

And I was so frighten at the fact that you could have hated me or I did something wrong to make you angry at me. The worst part, though, was the thought of never speaking to you again. Even the thought of it scares me, Bella"

The small fragile girl shivered, and let out a hot breath. Bella tried not to moan. Hesitantly, she lifted Alice's face and pressed their foreheads together. "I'd never hate you, Alice. You've got to be crazy to think that I could even be mad at you. " She reassured, " You're an amazing and incredible person, it would be impossible for me to stay away from you."

Bella lifted both hands and wiped the tears away.

"You're way too nice for your own good" Alice warned, warmth and earnestness filled her voice.

Returning to their embrace, Bella couldn't help but be slightly happy. This was the closest she could get to having Alice for herself. This was the best she could get without letting Alice know her true feelings.

"I'm jealous of the man you're going to marry." Came a sudden comment from Alice whose head was buried into her neck again.

"Why?"

"He's going to get to be pampered by you day and night. And when he wakes up he can see that pretty face of yours, Bella." Alice pulled away, standing up straight with her hands on her hips, feigning spite. "I don't think any sort of man deserves to see such a beautiful face in the morning."

Bella laughed, and shot back "Look who is talking, Ms. Brandon." She gestured to the pixie's small toned body and ample chest, "You've got the body of a goddess and the face of Venus. It should be a crime to be so charming and gorgeous. Your man is going to go crazy just by looking at you."

* * *

Alice let out a chiming laugh and returned to Bella's side, continuing on their walk. Like a natural reaction, Alice allowed her fingers to intertwine with the taller girl's. Bella's hand stiffen, then relaxed coiling her fingers with Alice's very own.

_Just tonight_, she told herself.

* * *

Hahaha. I end it here, it was supposed to end like...20 paragraphs before but i got waaayyyy carried away. :) FINALLYYYY!!! The plot is MOVIINNNG!!_ Reviews are great, and thanks for reading as usual. _


	5. Chapter 5

I had lots of fun writing this one, for some odd reason. This chapter doesn't do much to the plot, its not a filler but it leads into the homecoming dance and its supposed to give inside to everyone's feelings. :3 I updated on my profile the temp. cover art for the story too. _Thanks, thanks thanks for all the reviews last chapter, guy! I'm really glad everyone liked it so much! Special thanks to **MakesMeXtraHappi **who gave an awesome review. Please enjoy!_**  
**

* * *

**Charming**

* * *

_Just for tonight._ Alice repeated to herself. _Then I'll lay off of Bella and let her be Edward's. It's wrong. I shouldn't be feeling this way, I shouldn't be acting this way to the girl her asked out. Even if … even if… _She stopped her thoughts unable to face the truth.

They were situated in front of Alice's dorm room, saying last words before heading off to bed. Bella had insisted on walking Alice back to her room as an act of appreciation, Alice was delighted to hear the words fall from the taller girl's mouth, hoping to spend a couple more moments with the brown haired girl. She was met with disappointment when the walk turned out to be far too short, making Alice wish her dorm room was a few miles farther away.

"Sorry" Alice apologized, realizing that her hand had been on Bella's for quiet some time now then began to untangle her fingers from Bella's. The small action was unbelievably hard, it seemed as if every molecule in her body rejected it.

"My hands were cold." Alice joked, left hand now inches from the other girl's, "Thanks for warming one up." She made sure to give an excuse that was believable but left no room for questioning Alice's intentions…or feelings. It was half the truth, Forks was unbelievably cold at night and Alice had not worn enough clothing. Even then, she didn't know why she held Bella's hand, the action was involuntary.

She just knew that she found a strange attachment towards Bella and it was only growing stronger as the she spent more time with her. Alice had to stop those emotions before they grew into something more than friendship, if that hadn't happen already. Back to reality, she found that Bella had taken both her hands into her own, gently rubbing them.

"Are they both warm now?" Smirked the taller girl, eyes holding an unusual glow.

Alice's heart shot to her throat and she barely had enough brainpower to nod and smile. Quickly, she regained her composure and reminded herself her current position as Edward's sister. " Well, I'll see you tomorrow at the Dance Studio, Bella." She pulled her hands away and dug for her keys.

" 'Kay, I'll see you tomorrow Alice." Bella began to walk off, "Goodnight, take care!"

"Goodnight, Bella. Good night." Alice sighed, remembering that she had promised her friend that she'd teach her how to dance. Wondering how she would manage to do that without jumping on top of Bella and hugging her, Alice pulled herself into her room.

* * *

_Congratulations Bella Swan, you are the biggest idiot on the face of the planet. She_ sighed in displeasure and frustration. It was a bright, pretty day in Forks and she had successfully gotten herself lost looking for the Dance Studio. Passing by another glass case of trophies, she stopped to check for a map. Noticing her reflection on the glass, she pulled her hair down and brushed down some unruly hair. Bella, for the first time in Forks, spent more than ten minutes in front of the mirror. Alice had already caught her bedhead once, and Bella swore it would never happen again. Much to her dissatisfaction though, she found no maps and some hair still stood up.

"Bella!" Hearing her name, Bella spun on her heels, hoping the voice belonged to Alice. Unfortunately, the person was not her pixie haired friend, but someone similar in size and height.

"Elliot!" She exclaimed, still happy to see someone she knew. "Can you show me to the Dance Studio?"

"You're lost?" Elliot asked, somewhat amused. Bella nodded, and she answered "Sure, follow me."

Awkward silence ensued as Elliot took her through a maze of hallways.

"You're awful, you know that?" Said the smaller girl, breaking the silence. "Or at least, you're in a pretty awful situation."

"What do you mean?" Bella inquired, confused.

Elliot stopped on her tracks and looked Bella straight in the eyes. "If I were you, I would have said no to Edward." Answered Elliot, her voice held no sympathy or pity, it was straight forward and blunt. "It's wrong to lead him on."

"I couldn't have said no! He asked me in front of half the school and..and- wait. How did-" Bella stuttered surprised someone even noticed her reluctances to accept Edward's request, "Lead him on? How do you even know I like him or not?

Dark, almost colorless eyes dug into Bella's and she wanted to look away. For a girl who was shorter and thinner than Bella, Elliot sure did hold her ground well. The serious eyes suddenly turned amused again, "Bella. It's pretty obvious that you're going to the dance with the wrong Brandon." Elliot stated, sounding like a smart-ass.

Bella almost choked.

She didn't reply for a moment, wondering if Elliot was playing an awful joke then remembered how Edward described Elliot as a phycologist. If anyone was to figure out her, it was Elliot. "Am I _that_ obvious about Alice?" Bella asked, defeated.

Elliot laughed, and began walking again. "No, heavens, you're not _that_ obvious. I only had a hint with the way you looked at her. But your expression when she was walking away with Hal." The girl giggled, "You looked like a love sick puppy."

"I'm not in love with her! I mean- I'm not sure-I"

Elliot interrupted, shock and surprise decorating her usual confident almost arrogant expression, "Are you kidding me?! You two ar-" She stopped in her words, some realization hitting her. "Ohhhhh. You haven't- Okay, okay."

Bella frowned, confused. Her feelings were still somewhat cloudy and now, Elliot wasn't making much sense either. "I wish my feelings would be as obvious as you and Hal."

_Shit. Whoops._

"Me and Hal?"

Bella confessed, "Yesterday, I was at the park and I saw you two…you know. Doing stuff." Unwanted images trespassed through her head. Pictures of Elliot in Hal's lap, embracing each other, kissing, snuggling, and Bella struggled to push them out. Somewhere inside her heart, she was jealous of them. The way they seemed to fit together, the way they clicked with each other; she had seen plenty of couples but none so much passionately in love with each other. Bella wished she would find someone like that for her.

"Stupid girl, I told her not to." She heard Elliot whisper; there was no sting in her words towards her lover.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to tell anyone." Bella eased at the anxious Elliot. "…Just don't tell anyone about my situation either."

"Thanks. No one knows about you and Alice, that i know of...except Hal. But she's not going to tell anyone- she's not like that." Elliot stopped in front of two brightly painted doors, with the words "Dance Studio" printed on top of it. "And we are here. See you later Bella."

"Wait!" Bella called out to Elliot, who had taken a couple steps away. "You know a lot out peoples heads and how to read people, right? And you're in a relationship, can you answer something for me?"

"Ask away."

"What is love like?" Bella asked, hoping for an answer this time around. "Whats it like to be in love with Hal?"

Elliot thought for a second, and took a deep breath.

"Love is love, Bella. Love is whatever you define it to be. Its an emotion you can't explain with words. Its care, kindness, affection, and all other feelings rolled into one hell of a rollercoaster ride. It makes people do things they'd never do, makes 'em crazy, makes 'em hate, loath, angry, and possessive. It's a part of you, you just… sort of know its there." Elliot paused, swallowing "For me. Love can be warm and comfortable, like the way I love the places down south or the smell of warm cookies. With Hal, it can be really comfortable or extremely passionate. She makes me go crazy, we argue, we bicker, we nag but at the end of the day I love her more than anything else in the world and I can't be mad at her. She drives me crazy when she's here and I'm crazier when she's not around. That's being in love with Hal."

Before Bella could ask her next question, Elliot was already answering it. "And if you're wondering what to do; if you don't like Edward, then let him know that. Concerning your feelings for my cheer captain; just wait. You'll know what they are when the time is right. I promise you that."

With that, the girl took off, hands in her pockets, walking confidently down the hall way.

* * *

"You truly are amazing, Alice." Bella watched, and wondered, as Alice placed down six different pairs of heels. She looked at Alice's very own heels. Six inch boots. The very sight made her want to shiver, she'd only seen them in magazine and here Alice was strutting them in the dance room like tennis shoes. "Are you not cold? Or in pain with those shoes?

"What? A girl can never have too many shoes, Bella. And it's not that cold today- so I got the chance to dress up in these." She gestured to her shorts and leggings, clothed fashionably in a flared shirt covered by a cardigan and sporting a scarf, Alice looked simply stunning. "Now, what size are you?"

"Eight and a half." Bella answered, eyeing the shoes suspiciously. "Wait, I'm not going to be-"

"Yes! Exactly! You're not going to the dance with tennis shoes, so we're practicing in these. I wasn't sure about your size so I brought a bunch." She picked up one and handed it to Bella, "Don't worry. This one is only two and a half inches. Plus the heel is thicker, try them on. Do they fit?"

Bella did as told, and attempted to stand up. Shaking, she pushed herself up but slipped on the floor on her first step. Alice caught her by the waist and pulled her back up. Alice always caught her when she fell.

"You okay?" She asked and smiled reassuringly. "Try again, you don't know if heels fit or not unless you walk in them."

Bella felt a warm pressure on her hands and instantly knew what it was. Alice held her hands again, this time to steady her as she stepped forward. Bella took another step, Alice backed up one, after a couple more similar steps Alice let go and allowed her to walk freely around the dance room.

"They aren't so bad." Bella noted, "Once you get used to them." She turned around and found Alice's gorgeous countenance a few inches from her own. Her breath caught, a blush forming when she had felt the Alice place one hand on her waist and laced her other hand with Bella's.

"I'll pretend to be Edward." The pixie said, giggling. Sporting a pair of six inch heels that made Alice almost the same height as her, a charming smile, and dazzling eyes, Bella wouldn't have mined at all if Alice was her date to the dance. "Put your other hands on my shoulder, Bells."

Again, she did as Alice said, placing a hand on the other girl's small shoulders. Even then, Bella couldn't take her eyes off of Alice's face, like a robot she followed instructions but a part of her went numb, being so close to Alice made Bella forget about the rest of the world. The soft classical music that was emitting from the dance room's stereo system was not helping either. If a stranger had passed by, Bella wouldn't be sure what they would think, seeing two girls dancing so intimately.

"Closer." Alice uttered, then pulled Bella even nearer. She suppressed a moan and tried to concentrate when their chest brushed on each other's. "Follow my lead."

Bella had danced very few times in her life, and in all those times, she had managed to step on her partner's feet. Surprisingly, even with heels on, she avoided Alice's feet completely. Without having to look down, Bella knew how to move, how much to move and when to stop. It felt natural with Alice.

"Do you dance a lot, Bella?" Alice asked, bringing Bella back to reality. They had been dancing in complete silence, Bella absorbed in her thoughts about a certain pixie.

"No, that's why I asked for your help." Bella answered, smiling sheepishly. She was embarrassed to ask, but she did not want to be an awful partner for Edward. He was a good guy and didn't deserve less.

"Well, you're quiet a natural." Alice complemented, "Are you sure you didn't ask me just to spend time with me?"

Bella laughed, relieved of any tension. "Thanks. You're the first person to tell me that."

"Really?" Alice exclaimed, "Sometimes, with dancing- or even cheerleading- you have to be with the right people for it to work. It requires quiet a bit of trust and faith in each other."

Alice leaned forward, an inches separating their lips. "Its nice to know…that you and I have that much connection." She whispered, lowing down her tone, voice borderline sultry. Bella's heart thumped harder, and tried to swallow the bowling ball in her throat. Alice's lips, smooth, soft cherry petals, glistening in the sun, they were calling to her. A part of her wanted so badly to capture those lips. Another was yelling at her to look away, telling her it was wrong. Wrong, not because Alice was another girl, but because of Edward.

_Danger! Look away. Look away. Bella Swan, look away before something devastating happens.  
_

Tearing her eyes away from tempting lips, she found herself in another trap. Golden orbs, exaggerated by the morning's bright light, and Bella fell in them. Losing control, she stepped forward without thinking, sending both her and Alice to the floor.

Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around the small girl and twisted so that her back fell on the wooden floor, using her body as Alice's cushion. Bella found herself in quiet a compromising position. Alice face was pushed against her blossom while her leg was tangled with Alice's, her thigh able to press up against the area between Alice's legs.

The world became nothing, and Bella began to wonder if she had hit her head too hard on the floor. Alice did not make a movement to get off of Bella, instead holding her tighter than before. Bella's body was not cooperating with her either and held onto Alice's thin waist, ever conscious of Alice's heated area.

Bella wasn't sure how long it had been before Alice had gotten up and helped her off the floor; minutes, moments, a couple moments, she didn't know, only remembering the wave of displeasure that came with it.

"Sorry. God, I'm such a klutz around you, Alice." Bella apologized. Only when Alice was present that she fell- or Alice would appear to save her fall. "But I'm glad you didn't get hurt."

Alice frowned, "Bella! You took the fall for me with your back, how could you even say that? You could have been hurt!" Concern and worry was painted across the smaller girl's magnificent face.

"You caught me in the first day of school. And again last night. And this morning. I'm glad I could save you once." Bella smiled, pleased with herself, "Plus it was my fault to begin with."

"That wasn't your fault, Bella!" Alice stubbornly denied, "I should have held my ground and caught you."

Bella shook her head vigorously, "If I hadn't taken that wrong step then we wouldn't have fell."

"If I was a good partner and paid attention, I would have been able to stop it. I promised you to teach you, not get you hurt!" Alice explained, set on taking the fault.

"You are a good partner! I just-" Soft hands cupped Bella's cheeks, completely silencing her. Honey brown eyes stared into Bella's with all seriousness.

"My fault. Not yours, Bella." Alice finalized, holding Bella's glare.

They watched each other intensely like children having a staring contest and refused to look elsewhere. Before Bella could realize it, she found herself staring to giggle at the silliness of their situation. At the same time, Alice began to lose her composure and her eyes softened. Giggles soon turned to laughter and, somehow, they couldn't stop.

"We're such weirdos! You know, most people try to put the blame on each other." Bella said, still laughing away.

" But, we- we try to take the blame." Alice said, finishing her dance partner's thoughts between breaths and air and laughing fits. "And you're the weirdo. Why are you so stubborn?"

"That's not my fault. If you would give in, then we wouldn't be here." Bella stuck her tongue out, teasing the other girl.

"It is your fault! Your fault for being so incredible and kind and trying to take the blame, Bella. And your parents' fault for raising such an amazing daughter too."

Bella blushed at the compliments, blood rushing to her cheeks. Upon realizing that she was being charmed and allowed Alice the last words in their fight, Bella complained, "Hey! That's no fair! You're such a smooth talker, Alice. You'd be able to swoon anyone!"

"Ohh? I thought that cute face you were making with your glare would have guys chasing you already." Alice alleged in a factual voice.

"Thank yo-Alice!" Bella caught herself, face blood red, "You're being mean now!"

Alice leaned forward, pressing her forehead on Bella's, causing the taller girl to blush even harder. "Am I that good, Bells?"

Before Bella had a chance to answer, the door to the dance room flew open revealing Edward. Alice pulled away instantly upon hearing the door open, and Bella was relieved to see that Edward had not notice the closeness of their faces. If she didn't know any better, she thought Alice was about to kiss her.

"Hey Edward." They said, at the same time. Bella noticed Alice stepped away from her, keeping almost an arms length away.

"Hey." Edward replied, "Elliot said I'd find Bella here, I didn't know you were with her, Alice."

Bella halfheartedly wanted to kick Elliot for sending Alice's brother her way, but focused on the current situation instead. "Yeah…Alice is teaching me how to slow dance for Homecoming." She revealed.

"You could have asked me," Edward offered, "I wouldn't have minded."

"Too bad, bro. She picked me." Alice said, voice full of humor. Something in her eyes caused Bella to wonder if the pixie girl was trying to keep Bella to herself. Not that she would mind though, the thought of dancing with Alice was somehow much more appealing than dancing with her brother. Alice then inquired, "Did you need something?"

"I was going to ask if Bella wanted to come and watch a movie with me." The bronze haired boy answered, sending a smile Bella's way.

_I've got to tell him._ She said to herself, _I'm not interested in him that way._

"If you don't mind, can Alice come with?" Bella feigned innocence and ignorance at the fact that Edward was asking her to a date. She glanced at Alice, whose eyes lit up at the question. If Alice was there, he wouldn't try anything.

"Yeah, I don't mind. Come on."

* * *

"Comedy!" Growled Alice.

"Horror!" Countered her brother, Edward.

"Comedy!"

"Horror!"

"You just want Bella to cling on to you!" Apparently, Alice had hit the bullseye and Edward was speechless. Bella laughed at the siblings argue over the movie.

"How about Jennifer's Body?" she intervened, "Its comedy and horror. Plus starts in five minutes."

The compromise pleased the both of them, and they were seated with popcorn and drinks before the title sequence. Oddly enough, they were not carded for the R-rated movie. Bella found herself was seated in the middle, with Edward's arm uncomfortably placed around her half way through the movie.

_Great. The girl and her boyfriend and her bestfriend. If only it could be that simple_. Bella thought. _It's more like the girl, the ignorant guy who's in love with her and another girl she could be falling in love with._

As if turned out, Jennifer's Body, staring the ever-so-sexy Megan Fox, was somewhat of a flop. The main character, Needy, was a high school goody two shoes sharing a lesbian infatuation with her best friend and popular girl, Jennifer, who turns into a flesh eating demon after being captured and sacrificed by a band group. In the end, Needy kills her bestfriend and gets her revenge by murdering the band members. All in between; the two holding hands, several bed and make-out scenes, even one between demon-Jennifer and Needy, the death of three high school boys and Megan Fox skinny dipping in a lake.

The film was definitely made for adolescent hormone-controlled-sex-starved boys.

"What did you think of the film, Bella?" asked Alice's brother seated across from her in the restaurant. After the movie, he had suggested to go to lunch at a local eatery. Apparently, he was still trying to make it as date-like as possible with the presence of Alice.

"It was decent, not really scary. It had some witty lines." Bella answered, relieved to be away from Edward's hard muscular arms. "I feel bad for Jennifer, though. Even if she was evil, I think a part of her was really vulnerable, I don't think she deserved to die."

"I agree, she's pretty likeable too." Alice added, who was seated next to Bella.

"I guess, but she killed and ate three people and went around sleeping with a ton of guys." Edward argued, "Don't you think she got what she deserved?"

"Not with Needy." The small pixie shot back, "I mean, she really cared for Needy after all. Maybe she was a little sadistic about it but Jennifer didn't eat Needy even when she could. You could even say she loved Needy."

"They're best friends, Alice. The make out scene was obviously a publicity stunt." Edward pointed out.

"I don't think so." Bella disputed, "Needy obviously cared for Jennifer to a certain point. Even with Chip as her boyfriend, she's constantly thinking about Jennifer. And if you look at it, Jennifer killed both the boys that even caught her attention."

"But- it's not right. Love between two girls, its unnatural. It was just some childhood infatuation that have with each other, when you're so close to someone, you mistake that closeness for love." The words shot through Bella's heart, and she froze in the conversation. Was that how she thought of Alice?

Looking over, she saw Alice tense up as well, obviously offended for some reason. "Love is not prejudice, Edward." She could hear the strain on Alice's voice, " Love between two girls is just as natural as a normal couple. And you're right they are close. Their relationship was no mistake, Edward.

Opposites attract; Jennifer needed Needy just as much as Needy wanted her. They complete each other, Jennifer is the product of modern-day pressure on high school girls, to be pretty and skinny; Needy is the complete opposite. That's why they were attracted to each other." Bella felt her head buzz as Alice finished her speech, once again completely confused. The conversation continued but Bella zoned out.

She looked at Alice, who returned to her calm and composed form. What way did she like Alice? Had she mistaken love for a friend for something more? Or did she complete her like Jennifer and Needy? Bella turned to Edward, Edward, who was soft, kind and gentle with her. He had been a gentleman since the day he met her and only pressured on for her heart because she never clarified to him. She genuinely cared for the boy- but not the way she felt for Alice. There wasn't any passion towards him, no instant connection when their eyes met, nothing.

Bella watched the waitress bring over three large plates of food but remained silent. Suddenly, she noticed the way Alice and Edward was staring at each other, each reading into each other's eyes. She wondered what sort of thoughts were going through their heads.

In the end, they all ate their food with minimal conversation about the food there. Edward dropped both her and Alice to the dorms and thanked them for the time. He was a gentleman, at the least. And once again, Bella found herself standing with Alice in front of her dorm room like last night.

"Thanks for the day, Alice" She said, enjoying the time alone. "And the dance lessons, and coming along with me and Edward. You make awesome company."

"Thank _you_ for allowing me to do so." Alice replied, working her charm and mesmerizing Bella once more. Upon seeing the honey brown eyes, she forgot about her problems and the rest of the world. A smile graced Alice's lips, "I'll see you at lunch tomorrow."

Alice reached up and kissed Bella on the cheek. "Alice-" She spoke, confused at the girl's actions. A cold finger placed itself on her lips, effectively silencing her. The recognized the feeling; Alice had done the same thing the first day of school to her.

"That was good luck on our English essay due tomorrow." Answered Alice, sounding pleased with herself. "Goodnight, Ms Swan." With that, the pixie girl disappeared inside her room.

_Did she just kiss me? We have an English essay due tomorrow_?

* * *

Alice pressed her back against the door. She told herself to stay away from Bella, to keep her distance. Yet, no matter how clear and set her mind had been walking to the Dance Studio when she saw Bella, all her walls fell.

There were several moments where she found herself a microsecond before reaching up and pressing her lips against the other girl's. Several more moments where she wanted to tackle the girl down, forget about her brother, and kiss the girl for all she was worth.

_Calm yourself, Alice. _

Then there were the movies, where she desperately wanted to reach out and grab Bella's hands. At the restaurant, where she wanted to lick the ranch off of Bella's lips before the girl wiped it off. Hands forming into a fist, she dropped to the floor. Edward was smitten for Bella, and so was she. Tears began to form as she laid her head on her knees.

_I miss her already._

It was wrong, it was so so wrong to prey on the girl that Edward talked day and night about to her. A week ago, she would have been able to stand him asking her about Bella, but now, at the thought of Bella being Edward's was enough to make her want to throw up. She wanted to pursue Bella so badly but in the position as another girl and Edward's sister no less, she couldn't. Alice let out a sob, wishing the she had stayed with brown haired girl a moment longer.

* * *

"Working on something, hun?" Hal asked her lover, who was nestled in her lap.

"English essay. Crazy teacher wants a four page editorial essay on 'what we can do to help the community or world.'" Replied a very annoyed Elliot, who was typing furiously on a laptop. "Yes, I am going to stop global warming and save the starving hungry people in Africa."

Hal leaned down and took an ear lobe into her mouth, "Didn't you tell me to you wanted to do that in the future?" She began to softly nibble.

"Yes, but do I want to write about it? Heavens no. And it has to be want we can do right now, I can't do that without like…ten doctorates." The smaller girl's voice was less stress now, leaning back to give her girlfriend better access.

"Sounds like something you'd do, though." Laughed the blond, placing butterfly kisses down Elliot's neck. "Anything interesting happen today?"

"Yup. I'm getting seduced by my girlfriend who is going to make me fail English because she's distracting me." Joked Elliot, Hal rolled her eyes and continued to gnaw on Elliot's neck. "Actually. Yeah. I ran into Bella and talked to her about her feelings for Alice. Those two are helpless! They're so involved with their own emotions towards each other; if they'd look up for a second, they'd realize how crazy they are for one and another."

"Sounds like us two years ago."Commented Hal. "How long do you think before they realize that they're mad for each other?"

"About two weeks. It'll be a bit longer before they confess though. Alice is the type to be silent about it, and Bella is too dense to even notice Alice's advances. And stop that before you give me a hickey, I'm not wearing turtlenecks for a week again." Hal giggled and sucked harder. "Ohh... and Bella knows about us."

The nibbling stopped, and her lover looked up. "How?"

"Remember our little incident at the park, yesterday?" Offered Elliot, pouting. "She saw us."

"Actually, I only remember a steamy hot bath after our visit to there. What happened at the park again?" Hal feigned innocence, causing Elliot to tense up and blushed a crimson red. Her lover and roommate let out a melodious laugh, "As long as she doesn't tell anyone else, I'm fine with it."

"She promised not to" Replied Elliot, closing her laptop and setting it aside on their nightstand. She turned to Hal, licking the other girl's lips in an agonizingly slow pace. "Shall I remind you what happened at the park?"

"Please do."

* * *

I hope you guys liked it! Your author here tried to reply to the review, and i did...to about 3/4 of them. I'm sorry, i don't have alot of time on my hands lately. But i want to let everyone know that you're very appreciated for reading this! _Reviews as awesome, as they always are!_


	6. Chapter 6

Ahh. Chapter 6 is here! Sorry for the long wait! Thank you, thank so much for the reviews, they're like...a total source of motivation. I warn you, there is a segment where i stayed from Alice and Bella, and i have a good reason for that.

* * *

_Four pages._

_Four freaking pages._

Bella stared at laptop, its screen illuminating her English paper. Or what was to be her English paper. It was seven o'clock and the paper was not even half way done.

Suddenly, her cell phone rang and she took it out of her pocket, checking the caller ID.

"Hey, what's up Dad?" Bella answered, "You need something?"

"No, kiddo. I'm fine." Replied her father, "Just called to check up on you. Do you need anything for school? I'm going to buy groceries right now."

"I'm good, thanks for calling." Something in Charlie's voice told her that it was more than a regular check up call, "Something wrong, Dad?"

"Since in the Homecoming dance is in two weeks…" Bella knew what was coming next, "Are you going with anyone? I'd like to meet him"

"Yes, his name is Edward." Revealed Bella, hesitantly.

"That's great, honey! Listen, I've got to go- one of the guys just called in some drunk rampant drivers. Love you, Bells. Keep safe." Click. Pleasantly surprised that Charlie was not all too adverse to her going out with a boy, she released her long held breath. It must have been post-football-time, the time that Charlie's mood as at its best.

Bella's phone rang again and picked up, expecting it to be Charlie.

"You need something, Dad?" She asked, trying to hide the surprise in her voice, maybe his overprotective fatherly sense had finally kicked in.

"Since when was I your dad, Bella?" Uttered a nightingale voice, and Bella's face began to heat up from embarrassment.

"Alice! Ohh God, my dad just called and I thought he called back." She laughed at herself and heard Alice giggle, "Sorry, my bad."

"Can you come over? I need some help on my English paper." Alice asked, "We could work on ours together."

Excited to be invited to Alice's dorm, Bella shut her laptop and grabbed it from her desk, "I'll be there in a couple minutes."

Coming to room 1211 she stopped, taking a deep breath to calm herself. Before she could finish knocking, though the door flew open.

"Hey, beautiful." The smirk on Alice's face showed that she was only joking, but Bella couldn't stop her heart from skipping a beat. "Come on in."

Bella followed Alice inside and her breath caught. The room size was bigger and wider than her room, a full size bed placed at one of its corners complete with a headboard, a dresser, and mirror. On the floor sprawled several different types of fabrics and cloth leading to a mannequin that stood next to what Bella assumed to be the pixie girl's desk. On it was a sewing machine, several sketch books, color swatches and more fabric. One would think of it as a workplace over a dorm room.

"Wow." Bella whispered, amazed. "Are you a fashion designer?"

"An aspiring one, it's more of a hobby though." Replied Alice, making her way to her bed. She sat down with a plop and gestured Bella over next to her. "Lets get started."

Bella did, sitting cross legged with the laptop in her lap. Alice produced her own laptop almost from thin air and began typing. For a length of time, it was all her and Alice did; and when Bella began to get distracted, her eyes would wander over to her pixie friend. The girl was in her most natural form; a sweater that fashionably covered one shoulder while exposing another and shorts, legs pushed forward hanging off the bed. Mesmerized, Bella stared a little longer.

Noticing that only her keyboard was making noise, Alice turned. "Something wrong?"

Words flew from Bella's mouth before she could stop them, "You're just really pretty…"

Realizing what she had just said, Bella clamped her lips shut, turning back to her laptop screen. She could feel Alice's gaze still at her side, but continued to type furiously,

"Really, you think so?"

Without looking, Bella nodded in response.

"Really, really?" She could feel puppy eyes drilling holes at her now but only nodded again.

"No, no you don't." Surprised at the pixie girl's reaction, Bella turned to find Alice sitting upright, arms crossed, lips pursed into a pout. Either she was a really good actor or she was seriously upset. Bella hoped it was the former over the latter.

In any case, she succumbed to Alice, "Yes, you're very pretty. I thought we established that fact already."

The other girl's golden eyes soften and lips formed a smile, "Yeah, but it never gets old when I hear it from you." Revealed the small joker, "What are writing about for your paper?"

"Recycling. I'm so original." Bella looked over, to find Alice's once open laptop shut, she simply sat cross legged, looking at Bella. "You're done? I thought you needed help."

"I lied." Alice winked, "I needed help with my conclusion, but I already figured it out. Writing about something that you've experience directly experience is much easier."

"What'd you write about?" Bella asked, curious.

Alice looked away, gaze settling on my laptop, her fingers fiddling almost looking nervous. "Setting up an orphanage."

Bella's eyebrows shot up, surprised and taken aback. "Ohh. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…I didn't know you…"

A small, apologetic smile was sent her way, "It's alright, you didn't know and it's not that much of a touchy subject. Would you like to know about it?"

"If it upsets you then no. I don't want to see you sad."

The pixie shook her head, sending another smile, "Bella, being with you never upsets me. The past is the past, anyways."

Bella closed her laptop, allowing the illuminating screen to go black, forgetting about her paper. She turned to the smaller girl, and found herself once again drawn into honey colored orbs. Right now, in her head, the only thing that existed was Alice and Alice only. Bella heard Alice take in a deep breath, preparing herself.

"Well…When I was four my dad passed away from cancer and my mom went into this deep spiral of depression. Edward and I basically ended up taking care of ourselves until the neighbors found out and called CPS." Alice swallowed, somehow though, Bella found herself tearing up. "We got thrown in an orphanage. I guess… after 5 years of living there, this guy adopted us. Took Edward and me to this fancy mansion in the middle of Texas.

You'd think our problems ended there… it didn't though. He-he turned out to be pedophile." Alice's voice soften, the grip on her bed covers tighten, her knuckles almost white.

"Alice...You don't have to." Bella reached out and pulled the girl into a hug, "You can stop."

Alice pulled away, shaking her head. The vulnerable look returned in the girl's eyes. "No. You of all people deserve the truth, Bella." Taking another breath, she continued "I met Elliot there, Ellie, God. She was something else. He never did do anything to us, not sexually anyways- he'd touch be never enough so that we could call the police on him. We'd just do the chores, got homeschooled, and he'd dress Elliot and I up in these skimpy cloths. Well… he tried to anyways. I didn't agree at first but he threatened to throw us out if we didn't. I mean, what choice did I have? We got fed, educated, and he gave us everything. In the end, I would do what he ask. Ellie didn't though, she was head strong and beyond stubborn. He raised a knife to her once, and she stuck her hand out, asking to be cut. He couldn't, Elliot was his favorite and she ended up doing the most chores of the three of us because of it.

After a year, we ended up running away. Elliot's brilliant plan. Took the railroads, traveled the country for a while…just…getting away. Then, we met Carlisle and Esme. You know the school's heads?" Bella nodded, eager to hear the ending. "They took us in and treated us like their kids. I guess it's because Esme never could have kids herself. We were…15 then and we've been their kids ever since. Carlisle eventually found out about our little time at that freak's place, and being a lawyer, persecuted him and he's happily locked up and rotting in jail now."

Bella found herself in tears, smiling, and a whirlwind of emotions flowing through her by the time Alice finished. On the contrary to her though, Alice looked as if she was beaming in happiness. Wiping the tears from her eyes, Bella commented "For someone with such a tragic past…you look usually happy right now, Alice"

Alice's smile only widen into a grin, "Like I said, with you here I can't get that upset. Besides, you're the first person outside my family that I've told this to. It lifted this giant weight off my shoulders; I'm glad I told you it."

A smile graced Bella's very own lips, she was special to Alice. "Well, I don't know how I do it, but I'm happy that I can make you feel that way." Out of all the students in the school, she was the only one who knew Alice like this, and the thought of that sent Bella in a high. A comfortable silence flowed though the room, the taller brown haired girl staring at the pixie, the pixie affectionately staring back, and for a small moment, Bella's entire world shrunk to just her and her _friend_.

"Shouldn't you be working on your essay, Bella?" Reminded Alice, and Bella gasped. Brought back into reality, she looked at her closed laptop, and realized she barely had the essay half way done. Her once hyped shoulders slumped, gloom washed over her, and she found herself staring at her unfinished paper.

"Way to totally ruin the mood." Bella sarcastically replied, "I really appreciate you reminding me about this dreaded paper."

Alice let out a melodious laugh, getting up from her position and situated herself next to Bella, head tenderly leaning on her shoulder, "Here, I'll help you, Bells."

* * *

Elliot was never one to wake up late, as a matter of fact, she never woke after seven o'clock, but she still needed her alarm just in case. Of course, an alarm only worked if she turned it on and on that certain morning in September, the only thing that went through the dark haired girl's head was how beautiful her girlfriend was.

Looking at Hal, who's blonde hair was in a swirl of mess from the night before, she wondered how blessed she was to have such an amazing girl all to herself. Light filtered in from the half closed curtains, illuminating the blonde's golden strands. Light, in Forks? Abruptly, she sat up from bed, looking at the alarm clock.

_7:02 Ohh my goodness. Darnit Hal!_

Elliot jumped out of her bed, hit by a wave of freezing wave of air. Shaking her girlfriends' shoulders, she tried to wake up the heavy sleeper that Hal was. "Hal! Haley Ruth Mason, get up!"

Elliot ripped open their closet door, pulling on her uniform and tossing Hal's own at the bed. Hal, who was still half asleep, sat up and rubbed her eyes, pouting, "Ellie…I liked you better without cloths."

Blood rushed to Elliot's face, but she continued to scramble, pulling Hal out of bed. When she succeeded, Hal only wrapped both armed around her waist, holding her in place while the strawberry blonde attacked Elliot's face and neck with kisses. Stubbornly, she pushed the other girl away, sex was not what you did when you were about to miss school.

"Hal!"

"Okay, okay, I'll get changed." Submitted the usually dominant Hal and began to put on her undershirt. Elliot finished tying her tie, and rushed to the bathroom, grabbing both toothbrushes. By the time both of them were finished, a record five minutes, Elliot's hair still looked like half a mess, Hal was still nodding off to sleep as they rushed out the door.

_The student body would freak if they knew their Vice President was this much of a fool in the morning. _

Looking over, she noticed Hal's still natural beauty. "It's not fair, you get up and don't have to do anything with your hair and you still look gorgeous." Elliot pointed out, but focused on sprinting. Then she noticed several students in front of them, which meant that they could actually make it to class on time.

Hal only smiled innocently at Elliot and pet the girl's head.

By lunchtime, Elliot was completely drained. Late night with the English paper, and a later night with Hal's evil fingers and kisses, coupled with Pre-Calculus, AP and Honors classes and boys equated to a very moody Elliot. She was somewhat surprised to find Edward pulling Bella to their table followed by Alice and Jasper coming to sit. Usually everyone, including herself, would be elsewhere during lunchtime, whether that was in Hal's car doing much more than eating or a lunch with the cheer girls.

"Looks like the whole gang is here." Commented Elliot, surveying the table. Edward pulling out a seat for Bella, Jasper doing the same for Alice, Emmett and Rosalie already seated to her left, and her beloved sitting to her right. Noticing Jasper's beaming face, she decided to tease him. "So, did you ask Alice to the Homecoming dance, Jazz?"

Jasper stiffen in her seat, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks. "Yes, how'd you know?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes, swallowing her salad. "Jasper, everyone here except Bella knows your crazy for Alice, we're not blind, mute, _and_ deaf."

The table laughed, some out of awkwardness, some out of hilarity, and Elliot found her mood lifting. "What about you and Hal, aren't you two going with anyone?" Emmett asked, "Rose and I are going, Alice and Jasper, Edward and Bella, you two are the only ones that don't have anyone."

Rosalie answered in her place, "It's not that they don't have anyone, but they both manage to either avoid or reject every guy that's asked them."

"If I didn't know any better," Jasper cut in, taking his chance to get back at Elliot, "I'd say you two were gay."

Emmett's eyes shot out, a grin forming that could almost slit his face, "Dude. That would be so hot. Hal and Elliot going at eachother. Yum."

Elliot picked up her roll and threw it at Emmett, resisting the urge to gag. "In your dreams, Em." _Like hell am I ever going to do something like that in front of anyone. _

Suddenly, she felt her secret lover's hand lace onto hers. She turned to see Hal, whos green-blue eyes were pleading. Elliot knew what the other girl wanted, as calm and cool Hal was on the outside, inside, there was a side of Hal that would not only protective but slightly possessive. Elliot knew full well that Hal wanted to go public about their relationship, making it known to the entire student body who Elliot belonged to. The idea pleased on because it meant that Hal wasn't ashamed or disappointed to have her as a girlfriend, but a part of her wanted to keep them a secret, keep the little secret that only her and Hal shared. Either way, it was time, two years Hal had held back and her girlfriend deserved a release. Besides, now, she could go with her to Homecoming.

Nodding, Elliot leaned back into her seat, preparing for the impact.

"Yeah, about that… I have an announcement to make." Hal cleared her throat, and everyone's attention turned to her. "Elliot and I are a couple."

A moment passed, and the entire table, minus Alice and Bella, burst into laughter. Elliot felt tears start to weld up in her eyes, somehow, this wasn't the reception she had imagining. Acceptance, or denial or even disgust, but not laughter.

Edward stopped laughing first, looking between her and Hal. "Hal! You're a great actress!"

"Yes!" Emmett agreed, still laughing, "I thought you were serious for a second there!"

The pain in Elliot's center deepened and she found it almost unbearable. The hot tears that had collected streamed down her cheeks, unable to take it; she got up and took off towards the exit door. Noticing Elliot's abrupt departure, the table quiet down, a serious look passing through everyone's faces.

"Great job guys." Hal said, angrily. She stood up, throwing her napkin on the table and raced to find Elliot.

Hal found Elliot pressed against the school's wall, sobbing. Her quick pace slowed into a walk, and she reached out to the vulnerable girl.

"Ellie…"

Noticing Hal's presence, Elliot's expression only turned into more sadness and devastation before sprinting off again. There were only few times that Elliot was truly hurt, despite being a cry baby during romance movies, but when it hurt Elliot, it hurt a lot. Hal followed, worried. They played cat and mouse for a while, Elliot taking sharp, quick turns and escaping into the trees. The small girl, who was speedy and agile, did not notice the plentiful roots and tripped on one, sending her towards the rocky floor.

Hal caught up, and dropped to the ground on top of Elliot, effectively straddling the other girl. Elliot struggled to get up, pushing and shoving Hal off of her but at the moment, the girl was only weeping and the wrist brace wasn't helping. The taller of the two pinned both arms down with one hand, the other lovingly stroking the crying girl's face.

Elliot shifted her head, avoiding the other girl's touch. "Ellie, Ellie." She stopped struggling, finally, and was only panting and hiccupping beneath Hal.

"Shut up. Go away." Elliot closed her eyes, another round of tears streamed down the redden cheeks, eye brows furrowed. She spoke between hiccups and sob, "I-I don't deserve you. We shouldn't-"

Hal slapped her lover, hard enough to hopefully knock some sense into Elliot. _She'll understand, later. _Then, the blonde leaned down, allowing their foreheads to touch. Elliot only turned the other way, avoiding eye contact. "You say it, Ellie, but you don't mean it." She kissed the girl, gently and harmlessly, "And, if you ever say that we don't belong with each other again, I'm going to take your razor blade and slice my wrist open." Hal pushed her lips on Elliot's again, this time, she could feel Elliot attempt to keep the kiss one-sided.

"I could give a care less to how those buffoons react to us, as long as they know who you belong to; I hate to see you hurt like this though." Another kiss, and Elliot whimpered when she pulled away. "I know that their reactions hurt you, Ell. But you have to understand, they don't get it. That's all, you shouldn't be angry."

"I'm not angry." responded Elliot in a small fragile voice. "Just…it hurt. They thought it was a joke. I didn't know how to react to it, and…"

"So, why did you run away from me?"

"I..I don't know. I just kept thinking that they must have thought it was impossible for us to be together. How you and I don't match, how you could have done so so much better than me. And its true, you know?" Elliot sobbed, "You could have married the greatest guy in the world, a guy that's good for you and could give you a normal life. Not me."

Hal lay down, snuggling up against the frail girl beneath her, "Yeah, you're right. I could have probably gotten this wonderful guy who's nice and kind and caring, but he won't be you, Ellie. Even if I met my perfect guy that I've always imaged as a kid, I wouldn't care for him one bit because I found something better than my perfect guy and if it happens to be in a girl. A guy really can't be as sweet as you or soft as you, and honestly, even if I tried, you're in my heart and I can't get you out." Hal stopped, listening to herself, " Wow. That last part was extremely cheesy."

Elliot uttered a small laugh and sat up causing Hal to pull back as well. The small girl didn't say anything, still continuing to laugh and cry at the same time, but Hal knew full well that Elliot was back to her old self.

"Feel better?"

Elliot nodded.

"So why are you crying still?"

"Tears of joy." was the answer.

"Ever had sex in the woods?"

Elliot's cry ceased immediately replaced with awe and shock. Quickly, she pushed the other girl off and got to her feet before anything of that sort could happen. "Hal! That's not lady like at all!" she exclaimed.

"I was kidding!!!" laugh Hal, who also knew that she was only half joking.

* * *

"Guys." Bella heard Alice call out and waited for the whole table's attention. "I think Hal was serious."

Rosalie nodded in agreement, "I don't think I've ever seen Hal that furious in my life."

The table was now full mixed expressions, Rosalie didn't look half surprise, and Emmett on the other hand was astonishment combined with an apologetic look, probably due to his laughing outburst. Edward was somewhere between disgust and trying to hide his facial expressions, Jasper as oddly serious and focused into his thoughts, and Alice's face was unreadable.

"Should we apologize?" Emmett offered first, killing the awkward silence. "I don't think I've ever seen Ell cry."

Jasper nodded, "We can stop by afterschool at their dorm." He looked around the table, surveying everyone's face before asking, "Did anyone even suspect that those two were… an item?"

Surprisingly, Rosalie was the first to offer a response. Aside from herself who knew of Hal and Elliot's relationship, Bella found Rosalie to be the most accepting. She wondered what Alice thought of it, but couldn't read the pixie's expression. "I'm in student council with Hal and she's always been fond of Ellie- she even made sure they had the same dorm room- but I thought of it as a simple girl crush."

"Girl crush?" asked Emmett, obviously confused. Bella didn't know of it either.

"It's just a strong sense of affection and idolization between two girls, especially with childhood friends, the relationship can be just as strong as a romantic relationship sometimes." explained Rosalie, "I thought that they would get over each other and find a man. Guess not."

"I knew." Bella started, "About them."

Eyes flew her way and she caught Edward's especially. He was old fashioned, sort of like a 19th century poet, and out of everyone, he was probably having the hardest time digesting the news. "You knew?" he asked, "And you're okay with it?"

Bella shrugged, "Well, I only found out a couple days ago. They're happy with each other. That's all that matters."

Before anyone else had a chance to comment, the bells rung and dismissed the students. Bella found herself next to the small pixie, worried. "You okay, Alice?" She asked, and the small girl perked up, as if waking from a day dream.

The girl nodded and smiled before walking off to her next class. Bella followed and grabbed her arm; it wasn't a genuine smile that Alice had showed her, just one to cover up her real emotions.

"Alice." Bella called out, "What's wrong?"

Alice turned and looked at her and scoffed, "I guess I really can't hide from you, huh?" she asked, rhetorically, "I'm just worried about how Carlisle and Esme is going to take it. I mean…look at Edward. You know how uncomfortable he is with this stuff."

Bella smiled reassuringly and patted Alice's shoulders, "They love Elliot, we all do, I'm sure they'll come around now or some time later."

The pixie returned the smile, looking slightly more spirited, "Thanks Bells. I'll see you this afternoon."

Before Bella knew it, she found herself in the eve hours before Homecoming. The two weeks had gone by smoothly; everyone apologize and Elliot was back to her usual good spirit. Things continued in Fork's slow pace as a small town with subtle differences; the news filtered through the school like wildfire, Elliot as a school cheerleader and much adored by the student body didn't suffer from teasing, and Hal with her high positions as Vice President, cheerleader, highly prized athlete, and equally adored was left untouched. Carlisle and Esme Cullen accepted their relationship gracefully, as Alice had reported, Esme, extremely elated at the fact that her daughter had found her other half. The two were at a spiritual high at the fact that they could hold hands and steal a kiss once in a while in public.

Bella spent most of the week with Alice, talking, studying, and enjoying each other's company. Her feelings were still unclear, although she was somewhat sure that it leaned past friendly affection. Still, it didn't matter, Alice was with Jasper and it was no right for her to intrude. She made faint attempts at telling Edward her true feelings but failed each time when she saw his beaming attitude directed toward her. Bella wondered if it was pity or care that kept her tied to him.

She also wondered the possibilities of being with Alice.

What would happen if her feelings were of love towards the gentle pixie? What would happen if Alice felt the same way? At night, after Alice had left her dorm she would lay, pondering those questions and many more that raced through her head. In the end, she only created web of 'what ifs' and 'what woulds' that couldn't have been answered. Then, she'd settle herself, turn and fall into a deep slumber, dreaming about a certain pixie.

At current time, Bella was in a much more tangled situation. Leaning back on a chair in front of a wide mirror while Alice, behind her, wielded her weapon of demise; a curling iron. In the background, she heard Rosalie hum while putting on her makeup in the bathroom, Elliot and Hal was already fully dressed, probably down stairs entertaining the men. Much to her surprise, only a few people knew that Elliot, Edward, and Alice were adopted children of Carlisle and Emse, and more of a surprise; the person who knew was also her father, who happens to be one of the guests downstairs in the Cullen's home.

Alice gestured to Bella, making a 'ta-da" movement and pulled Bella out of the chair, through the door, and led her down the stairs before she had a chance to look at herself. Upon seeing her dad, Charlie, holding a camera and Edward next to him; Bella swallowed and internally whimpered.

This is going to be a very long night.

* * *

You're probably wondering why I shoved a whole scene with Ellie and Hal in there. They're…like mirrors of Bella and Alice, something for people to compare to. As the story progresses, the scene will make more sense, hopefully they're lovable enough to read through it. You'll see more of Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper next chapter, Ellie and Hal have done their jobs. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Did you know its potentially suicidal to take upper level classes, model, make money from art commissions, graduate early, AND write a decent fanfic? Thanks for waiting guys. Not alot of Alice/Bella in the beginning, but theres plenty in the end. Enjoy~!

* * *

**Last Dance

* * *

**

Bella looked, gaze weeping across the Cullen's living, and suddenly, everything shone in a different light. She became more and more aware of her surroundings, the classical music that played in the background, the contemporary furniture that decorated the living room, and its residents and guests. She noticed Emmett first, leaning back on the couch, eyes fixed on the television. Next to him were Carlisle and Esme, rightful owners of the luxurious home, who sat comfortably next to each other. The air around them said something roamed with calm and ease, saying that even when passion had lessened, their love had not. In the loveseat to the far right sat Elliot and Hal, completely engrossed in each other's presence and conversation to have no notice of the outside world, or the world three meters away from them.

Conversing by the end of the staircase were Jasper, Edward and Charlie, eagerly waiting for their dates. Unlike Emmett, who had been together with Rosalie for years on end, the two boys that waited for their dates seemed anxious and slightly nervous. Looking at the person who's hand were wrapped around Bella's own, pulling her down the stairs, she couldn't help but feel edgy, tonight was the big night that everyone had been waiting for.

Three months ago, Bella wondered if she would have felt this way. Three months ago, she had been forced to move from her home and live with Charlie, in a new town, a new school and new people. Instead, her entire world was flipped around. She found a father who was both caring and protective, a group of friends, although diverse, who supported and rooted for her. She found people that laughed with her when she clumsily fell, and would help her back up as if it weren't a big deal. Bella Swan found what she thought to be her Prince Charming, Edward, who was chivalrous, polite, kind and everything she would have wanted in a man. And more surprisingly, she found that she didn't love him.

Descending the staircase, for that spilt second, Bella realized who amazing her life had formed in the months that had passed in Forks. Now, tonight, she wondered if she would find something about herself.

As soon as her abstract vision came, it went, and she was pulled back into the world that was the Cullen's residence. Coming to the end the staircase, Alice let go of her hand, taking her rightful place next to Jasper as his date. Following her lead, Bella greeted Edward. As if on cue, he released a charming smile, taking her hand with his and placed a light kiss on it. At the corner of her eye, she saw Charlie's smile broaden, apparently pleased with her choice of date.

The entire room, noticing the sudden commotion and excitement, looked up and set their eyes on Alice and Bella. Elliot was the first to get up, pulled Hal over, excited and jumpy as usual.

"Look at you!" She exclaimed, gesturing to her dress and heels. "Week ago, you could barely walk in those!"

It was true, the dress, personally picked out by Alice was a violet color, a one strap dress that hugged her waist then fell down to her feet. It was truly gorgeous even to Bella, who knew nothing about fashion, and Alice only made it better by adding accessories, earrings, bracelets, and all.

Aside from Charlie, Carlisle and Esme, everyone was dressed formally. The men, in almost the same, black tuxedos. The ladies, though, as Bella looked around found more exciting and vibrant clothing. Hal, in an aquamarine dress that faded into caribbean colors at her toes, looked like a princess. Her girlfriend, choose a black laced mini, ending inches above her knees, layering on necklaces and rings.

Then there was Alice. Even though Bella didn't like any shade of pink, the hot pink dress with flairs complemented Alice's light skin, adding to the girl's natural beauty. Unlike Bella, Alice kept low key with her accessories with simple earrings, but that was the beauty of the petite pixie. The less she had on, the more her natural beauty show.

Without a moment's notice, Rosalie entered into the group, clad in a zebra print dress, holding a black clutch, black and white necklace and matching earrings made the safari like dress look formal and exciting. Emmett, excited to see his girlfriend, jumped up and wooed, probably at Rosalie's stunning looks and the prospect of having a group of gorgeous girls in his sight. The cameras began to flash, and before Bella could realize Edward's hands replaced Alice's hands.

She wondered why his was frighteningly cold compared to Alice's. Maybe it was just her.

* * *

Music. Lights. People. A lot of people.

This was all familiar to Bella, except the extravagance. In Arizona, many of the school dances were not as formal or even as large. But Fork, Fork's cafeteria wasn't the limit to how large the dance was; the entire party extended from the cafeteria to an outside porch Bella didn't even know existed, complete with gorgeously decorated tables, chairs and foods.

After the opening speech given by the Homecoming King and Queen, two seniors, ironically, Rosalie and Emmett, the dance was well on its way. Seated in the table with her entire group, Bella couldn't help but marvel at what a place and what sort of people she had met in Forks.

_Definitely one of the best things that happened to me._ She thought, pleased.

Hal and Elliot, ecstatic to be able to go out in public as a couple were the first to leave to the dance floor. Edward took the initiative to get up and offer Bella his hand, suggesting they go as well. She took his hand and got up but after a second of hesitation. Looking back at the group, she caught Alice's eyes. She gave her a thumbs up, smiling happily in reassurance. Something came over Bella again, this time she wondered why Alice's eyes seemed so empty. Maybe it was just the lights.

Turning back to Edward, Bella felt him give her hand a squeeze, and led her towards the outside. It wasn't as cold as it usually was outside, there weren't many couples dancing, and the music's volume was dulled and withdrawn compared to the inside. The area was much more isolated which made Bella relieved; she doubted she could dance with so many people and noise around.

He took her hand, taking the lead, and pulled her close.

_Just like Alice. _

One step forward, another step forward, and one to her right. Just like Alice had taught her. Suddenly, she felt herself step on Edward's foot. "Sorry." Bella uttered, embarrassed. Alice's feet were much smaller, and she moved in a slightly slower pace.

Edward smiled, "It's alright," he said, "Is this your first time dancing?"

Alice had asked her the same thing. "I practiced with Alice." She answered, sheepishly, "Does that count?"

"Well you're not that awful, Bella. Don't worry." He reassured, chuckling at her reply. Edward leaned in, and Bella began to panic, was this the part where the prince and the princess kissed? She hoped not. "Bella."

_Dear God, no. I have to tell him._

"Edward." Bella called out, she could feel his breath on her now. She looked him in the eye, dead serious. His eyes were shining, in happiness and love. It shone the same way Alice's honey eyes had when they got so close while dancing. It didn't feel the same though, it never felt the same. Even when Alice was related to Edward, the way the little pixie held her, the way her heart beat when she was close, the way her body filled with a strange warmth only when Alice hugged her. So, so different from Edward.

"Whats wrong, Bells?" Even the feeling of Alice calling out her name was different from Edward.

"I-I…just… I can't, Edward."

His once unstressed facial expression turned into confusion. "What do you mean?" Bella shook her head, not wanting to say anymore. "I thought you…"

"I can't Edward."

"But you said yes to the dance." His face contorted to one of sadness and regret now. "We talked everyday, you laughed, you smiled."

"I did." Bella nodded accepting his observation, "I did all those things with you. You're funny, you make me laugh. You cheer me up. But you can't make you love you, I can't make myself love you."

"Why?" Edward asked, voice filled with hurt. "Why'd you lead me on? Why can't you even like me, Bella?"

"I couldn't have let you down, not when you asked me in front of the entire school. I couldn't have just said no so easily to you, Edward. You are important to me… I just care about you in a different way, not in the way you care about me. I hope you understand."

"So you decide on saying it now? Rejecting me on the night of? Bella, you couldn't have waited until afterwards, you couldn't have waited to tell me later on, instead of dumping here, in the middle of the dance?" Anger, sadness, devastation, Bella could all see it in his eyes.

"What did you want me to do, Edward?" She questioned back, upset for a reason she couldn't put a finger on. "Did you want me to kiss you? Lead you on some more, then dump you later on tonight? Pretend like I liked you? I'm sorry, Edward, I can't do that anymore."

"What is so wrong with me, Bella? I did everything I could for you to like me, where did I go wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong with you, Edward." She reassured him, "You're a great guy. You have manners and you're charming and you've even gotten my dad to like you. I tried, Edward, I really did. I tried to like you and see all the great in you, and I did, but I couldn't make myself love you…You're just not the guy for me."

"So what can I do to make you like me, Bella? What can I do for you? Just say it, and I'll do it." Edward pleaded, determined to keep Bella.

"You can't, theres nothing you can do-"

"Theres got to be something, Bells." They had stopped dancing, Bella realized and a distance stood between her and Edward. " If you want me to be more romantic, I will, if you want me to give you space, I will. I'll do anything, Bella. I love y-"

"I love someone else, okay? Edward, I can't stop myself from loving that person. I still love them even when I don't want to. I wish I could love you, I wish I could fall in love with a guy that's good for me, and is so caring as you are, but I can't Edward. I just can't."

In that moment, the world stood still again, the silence filling the space that Bella had created and she decided it was time for her to leave Edward. He didn't ask another question, he just stood there. Slowly, she pulled him into one last hug, apologizing, "I'm really sorry, I'm so so sorry. If you hate me, I understand, Edward. Good-bye."

With that, she turned and began to walk away but not before she noticing the crowd that had formed, probably from her argument with Edward.

* * *

Elliot signed. _This is like watching a soap opera…live_, she thought. Leaning back, she felt her girlfriend wrap her arms around her and snuggled deeper into Hal.

Suddenly,Rosalie cleared her throat, getting the group's attention as the crowd dispersed to make was for Bella. "I think those two need some comfort. Edward especially."

Jasper was the first to offer his idea, "Rose, Emmett and I can go and take care of Bella. Alice, Elliot and Hal can go and talk to Edward."

Elliot nodded at the idea, pleased. She and Alice were the closest to Edward, it was probably best for them to talk to him. _Great, time for teen-hormonal-love-counseling. _

With that, she began to walk to the empty looking Edward. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him; he had a younger adopted sister took a girl as a lover, the girl he was in love with is completely smitten for his other sister. _What a mess._ Alice and her put their hands on his shoulder and led his back to their table.

"You okay, dude?" Elliot asked, as he sat down. She choose to remain standing next to him and Hal, Alice, on the other hand, took a seat and pulled the chair closer.

No answer.

"Edward, are you alright?" Alice asked, trying to get his attention.

A moment passed where Edward didn't answer, but he eventually came around. "I…I just can't understand." He shook his head; Elliot could tell he was holding back tears. "Where did I go wrong?" He was asking himself, more than anyone else.

Still, Elliot took the liberty to answer him. "Nothing is wrong with you Edward. You're a an awesome big brother, but you can't force someone to like you." Her gaze turned to Hal, who took her hand and squeezed, "And don't hate Bella, I mean, I'm sure she tried to return your feelings."

Edward looked down at his hands, curled up into fists. "I don't hate her. I just…I can't understand how she could have done something so selfish."

"She wasn't being selfish, Edward." Alice defended, "You asked her out in front of the entire school, do you know how much pressure you put on her?"

"So, she couldn't have said no, privately?" He asked, this time less hurt and angrier.

"Edward, listen to yourself!" Elliot exclaimed, "Do you know what that would make her look like? You put her in a position that she can't do anything but say yes, and then go and want her to say no later on, you have to understand for her!"

"What, so you're defending her, now Elliot?" Edward glared at her. "Who made you the love doctor?"

"Edward!" Alice called out, in hopes of stopping a fight that was about to happen.

Elliot was calm, at the moment. "You heard her, she loved someone else- she even tried her best to love you but she couldn't. You can't change the heart, Edward." Elliot swallowed, "Edward, I know you're hurt, and angry and feeling probably a hundred things right now, but you just have to try and understand."

"So you're a physiologist, now, is that right, Elliot? Telling me what I feel and what she feels." Edward mocked, "You don't know the first thing about love."

Elliot felt something inside snap, probably her self restraint and manner, still, she tried to remain calm. " Edward, you're not thinking straight right now. I'm not going to-"

"You're always trying to fix things, Elliot. Always trying to be this little angel that comes to everyone's rescue." Edward stood up dramatically, "Well you know what? You're not, so stay out of this. You don't even understand an ounce of what I'm feeling."

"You act as if I've never been in love before. You act as if I'm so naïve to what you're feeling, Edward. I know how much it hurts to be in love and to think that the other person doesn't love you back." Hal squeezed her hand again, and rubbed it gingerly.

"Obviously!" He gestured to Hal, "You've mistaken your best friend for a lover. A love between two girls? Don't joke with me, Elliot. Everyone else may thing that you two are so legit, but really? That sort of love doesn't exist so why don't your hurry up and come to senses? Whats going to happen in the future, what about kids? Marriage, living together? Have you ever thought about that? Have you thought about how…. abnormal and disgusting you two look together?"

"Edward!" Alice cried out, "Stop it!"

"I have." Hal answered, intervening in their family argument. "Elliot and I have even talked about it. And frankly, I don't care. So what, people think it's weird? So what, if you aren't able to have biological kids? So what?! It doesn't stop me from loving her, and it doesn't stop us from being together. And Edward Cullen, if you think that love only extended between a man and a woman, I beg you to differ."

Edward, realizing his losing battle, began to walk away. Elliot took her lover's hand and started to the exit.

Alice stood there, recalling the events that had just happened in her head. At the moment, her family was literally pulling itself apart, going in separate ways.

Pulling her cellphone from her clutch, she dialed Rosalie's number. Hopefully, they were having better luck with Bella.

"Hey Alice." Rosalie picked up from the other line, sounding relieved "Whats up?"

"Hows Bella?"

"Jasper took her back to her dorm. She's alright." Rosalie paused for a second, "But I think you should go talk to her, you're a lot closer to her than any of us, she probably needs you more than she needed any of us."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Thanks Rose." Alice hung up, feeling dizzy. She began to wonder if it was Bella who needed her more, at that moment, she felt as if she was the one who needed comforting.

* * *

_I know looks can be deceiving but I know I saw a light in you._

_As we walked we were talkin' I didn't say half the things I wanted to,_

_Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window,_

_I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold._

Bella sat, listening to the song's lyrics, thinking about Alice. She was in love. And she loved Alice. On top of it all, it felt alright. It didn't feel odd or misplaced, the feeling was there and Bella didn't try to hide it to herself, she didn't deny it, she didn't do anything but embrace it.

_I should be feeling awful._

She should have felt terrible for what did to Edward, but right now, the feeling of relief and contentment overwhelmed anything else. The stress and tension that build up from denying her feelings, forcing herself to be with someone else and making herself seem okay seemed to lift from her shoulders. Most of all, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett didn't hate her for what she did, they understood.

_Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel,_

_Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so,_

_Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you,_

_Can't help it if theres no one else, I can't help myself._

There was a gentle knock at her door, and Bella got up, wondering who it was. Much to her surprise, her pixie crush greeted her as she opened the door.

"Hey, you." Bella said, surprised to see Alice at her doorway. "Come in."

Much to her surprise, the pixie pulled her into a hug. "Bella." She stroked Alice's back lovingly, something have upset the smaller girl. "Are you okay?" Alice asked, holding Bella even tighter.

_I've been holding back this feeling so I got some things to say to you,_

_I've seen it all, so I thought I'd never see nobody shine the way you do_

_The way you talk, the way you walk, the way you same my name_

_It's beautiful, wonderful don't you ever change,_

"I should be asking you that, silly." Bella answered, breathlessly, "Are you alright?"

Alice pulled away, and started towards Bella's bed, she followed and took a seat next to the troubled girl.

"You first." Alice demanded, eyeing Bella with her puppy eyes. She wondered if Alice did that on purpose, or did they always have that effect on her. "How are you feeling?"

Bella hesitated to answer for a second, "I'm…relieved actually." She looked Alice in the eyes, with all honesty, "I don't mean to be ignorant about Edward's feelings, and I know its really awful for me to put him down on the day of the dance. I..just couldn't kiss him, and when he tried, I couldn't force myself to take it anymore."

Bella felt Alice place a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Bells, it's alright." Alice let out a melodious laughter, "He can be just a tad dramatic."

"He's your brother. You're really okay with this?"

Alice nodded, "I'm fine. You've got this strange air to you tonight, are you sure you're okay, Bella?"

"It feels like this ten thousand pound boulder has been lifted off my shoulders, Alice. It feels amazing." Bella answered, beaming at her secret crush. "I mean, not really about telling your brother, but…I've had this feeling I couldn't explain and then I had this epiphany that he's not the one I want to be with. Now, everything is clear."

"Well I'm glad." Her friend sent her another smile, this time of defeat and sadness.

"Alice, what's wrong?"

"I'm not sure." The pixie distantly replied. "It…It doesn't feel right. My family is falling apart, Edward is going one way and Elliot is going another, and I'm stuck in the middle."

"I'm sorry, Alice. I shouldn't have made your brother-"

"Its not you Bella." Alice shook her head vigorously, refuting the idea, "Ever since Elliot and Hal came out as a couple, Edward has been shying away from her. He's convinced that Elliot is delusional and making a bad choice."

"Do you think Elliot is making a bad choice?" Bella asked, taking the pixie into her arms and holding her tightly. Alice had comforted her so many times, she had made her spirit go from all time low to the highest it had been, Bella hoped she could do the same now.

Alice shook her head again, pushing herself deeper into the curve of Bella's neck, "Elliot is happy. And Hal is happy. You can tell, they…they belong together. Those two are so sweet to each other it's almost sickening. Edward is just so stubborn and old fashion sometimes."

"If Edward cares about Elliot, and I'm sure he does, then I'm sure he'll come around sooner or later. It's just a rough spot." Wrapping her arm around Alice' shoulders, she continued, "I'm sure Elliot's happiness matters more to him than gender."

Alice nodded for the hundredth time, and stayed still in Bella's arms. They stiffened at first but eventually, the tenseness was swept away with affection and tenderness. Her arms, still holding the smaller girl, loosen and naturally fitted into the pixie's curves as Alice returned her hug. For a moment or for many moments, Bella couldn't tell, they both stilled, allowing themselves to enjoy each other's comfort and warmth. Bella leaned her head on top of Alice's, taking in the girl's natural scent, and listened quietly. She wondered if the heart that was beating so loudly was her own, or the silent girl beneath her.

Alice was the first to break their moment. "Hey Bella."

"Hmm?" Still marveling at the beautiful creature she held gently with her arms, Bella could barely register that Alice had spoken.

"How many dances did you have tonight?" Bella suppressed a moan as she felt the pixie's hot breath on her neck.

"Does half a dance count?" Came a reply from Bella, still drunken from the closeness and sight of Alice.

Decidedly, Alice got up and stepped toward the center of the small room. Immediately noticing that her object of affection was taken away from her, Bella looked up to find Alice's extended hand.

"So?" smiled the gorgeous pixie that stood in front of her, "Are we going to dance? Lets make the best of this awful Homecoming night."

Bella took the open hand excitedly, stepping inches from Alice's body. The smaller girl giggled as she pulled her closer by the waist. "If you don't mind, may I be the man this time?"

Alice laughed again, a hearty laugh that made Bella's full smile want to grow. "No, no, I don't mind at all. I'm glad you have enough confidence with dancing to be 'the man'." The dark haired girl giggled again, speaking the phase with a deep and accented voice.

"Are you feeling better?" Bella asked after letting another moment of silence pass between them.

Grinning, Alice answered, "Yeah. All thanks to you, Bells" She couldn't help but breath in the sound of her name coming from Alice' lips, the way Alice said it, and the emotional high that came with it, it made Bella excited. It made her feel alive.

"Really? Just me being clumsy Bella?"

"Yes, yes, just you being yourself." Alice agreed, "I came in, with them empty feeling like this deep gorge had been dug inside of me. And then all you had to do was smile, saw a couple words, and all my wounds are healed. What's even more amazing was that you can do that to me every time I see you, Bella."

"Would you believe me if I told you...that you do the same thing to me?" Bella asked, moving to the music that played from her laptop.

"That's means you have to stay with me forever just in case I get sad." pouted Alice playfully.

"I wouldn't mind having to stick with you for the rest of my natural life." Bella replied, trying to be playfully as possible, knowing very well that it could have been the truth.

"Really?" Alice looked up at the taller girl, smiling. Bella caught her eye, it shone the same way Edward had before, but something called to her in those golden orbs that never happened with Edward. "I wouldn't mind either."

Bella leaned closer, unable to stop herself. Beautiful golden orbs, enveloped her world and she couldn't take her eyes off of them.

Suddenly, her cell phone rang and she pulled away. Checking her caller ID, she mentally cursed and her Dad for choosing the most convenient time to call.

* * *

A/N:I apologize for any sort of grammar mistakes. Tried to write as good and fast as possible since i left you guys on a 3 week wait. Sorry! I hope this chapter made up for it. Glad everyone liked Hal and Ellie last chapter too. Thanks for all the reviews!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the long hiatus. I… got swept up with other pairings and the fever wouldn't stop, at all. Hopefully, the length makes up for it. The chapter deals more with Alice and Bella with others, and of course, I didn't skim out on Alice/Bella at all, which happens to be towards the end of the chapter. So read!

* * *

**Intriguing

* * *

**

Alice sat impatiently in her seat, lunch in front of her, Jasper to her right, and Edward to her left. In the round table that the group had sat since the start her first year at Forks Private High, she had never felt so anxious. Not even when they were announcing the year's new cheerleaders, was she even this anxious. She was, of course, Alice, the school's cheer captain, perky, pretty, and always keeping her cool. The student body would be ashamed if they had found out that their precious Alice was having a near heart attack waiting for a certain brown haired beauty to enter the cafeteria.

Alice quickly scanned the area again, looking for her secret crush and, as if on cue, her eyes caught sight of Bella Swan, clumsily carrying her plate of food and weaving through a throng of people in Alice's direction. Their eyes met for a brief second and Alice held her friend's gaze as long as she could before letting it go. If she had looked on any longer, her heart would quiet possibly burst from overexertion.

By the time Bella had finally approached near the table, the rest of the group had already arrived, which left her choice but to sit next to Edward. She apologized to him again, but her merely shook his head and said it was okay. It brought back memories of her Homecoming night, which could entirely be summed up in one word; dramatic.

From the start of the night, things hadn't gone very well, halfway through Alice felt as if her entire world had fallen apart, and by the very end; it was all put back again by the very girl that sat a few feet away from her. Memories flashed through her head of the small length of time she had spent dancing with Bella and nearly kissed the girl if her father had not called. Since that moment where she bid Bella goodnight and until sleep claimed her consciousness, Alice could only thing about the possibilities of what would have happened if the interrupting had not occurred.

Would Bella reject her? Would she push her away and break off their friendship forever? Alice hated those scenarios the most, thinking about how she would react to Bella's beautiful face twisted in disgust and revulsion. Would she blame clumsiness or getting caught up in the moment? Then again, what if Bella had accepted her and kissed her back? What if she was able to meet lips with the other girl and never let her go? Alice would stop herself and her fantasies before they went any further, it was delusional and somewhat ridiculous to think that Bella would even like her back, let alone match the passion and love she had for her.

Noticing her oblivious stare to Bella, she pulled away from her thoughts and back into whatever the table way talking about. Much to her surprise, there was little conversation filling her usually chatty table. Elliot and Hal weren't arguing over some petty issue, Rosalie wasn't busy doing her make up, Edward and Emmett weren't joking like usual. Instead, Elliot, who was seated quiet comfortably atop of Hal, and Rosalie, were huddled over the newest release of Seventeen Magazine. Jasper and Emmett looked talked quietly about a topic that couldn't reach her ears while Edward and Bella seat uncomfortably looking between the table and their uneaten lunches.

Alice resisted shaking her head and sighing.

Suddenly feeling queasy, she got up, picked up her barely consumed food, and threw the abomination the school called 'food' into the trash can. Her parents may be the school's heads but not even they could change the lunch menu. Turning around, she found Jasper in front of her, inches away but much taller. Looking into his eyes, Alice felt a chilling cold pass through her; she couldn't read into his eyes like they usually did.

"Can I talk to you, Alice?" He uttered as if trying to hold a floodgate of feelings back. She nodded him quietly and followed him outside.

Opening the door and holding it like the gentleman Jasper was, Alice struggled to button her over coat and stuffed her hands inside the coat, trying to retain the for the last bits of warmth. Jasper, in turn, stuck his hands into his pocket, something he always did when he was nervous. There were only few times when he had done this; once when he would asked Alice to a dance, and when he had asked him to be his girlfriend. She always answered yes to the first question, but replied to the other by saying that she wasn't ready to be in a relationship. It was the honest truth, or at least half of it. She wasn't ready to be in a relationship with _him_.

If Jasper was sticking his hand into his pocket this time, Alice wondered what the boy had been hoping to ask her. She could only hope that it was the cold to blame and not some awkward question that was going to follow.

"You needed something, Jazz?" she asked, sweetly, after a moment of silence was gone by.

He struggled with his words at first, opening his mouth then closing it. Finally, he managed to answer. "You like her, don't you? You like Bella, right?"

"Of course I do." Alice replied, hoping the year she had taken in theatre arts had paid off, and blamed the cold wind for her cheeks turning pink. "She's a great friend, why wouldn't I like her?"

Jasper shook his head knowingly, "You know what I mean, Alice." he looked at her sheepishly, "You're in love."

The words shook Alice to the core. Stricken; it took moments before verbal language returned to her. When they did, all she could do was sigh and play with the ends of her skirt nervously. " When did you find out?"

"Just moments ago. Well, it was when your strange behavior the past months finally made sense." The tall dirty blonde explained, "You're been up in the air since Bella arrived. First I thought it was because you wanted to be friends with her, and for a while, that made sense. You'd go to her dorm, study with her, hand out with her, do her hair. You know, girl stuff.."

Jasper paused for a moment, laughing quietly. "But the way you looked at her today, you didn't look at anyone else like that. Like… there was this flame in your eyes that only grew when Bella was around. And when I think back to it now, you'd glow every time someone even brought her up in the conversation. It wasn't until I looked at Elliot and Hal that I realized that you had the same thing going on towards Bella."

Quizzical, Alice wondered why Jasper had been laughing. "Aren't you hurt, Jazz? Even at the least bit, you're not surprised, or even angry at me?"

"Why?" He asked in return, meeting eyes with Alice, they shone with tears, "You didn't lead me on, so you went to the dance with me, but you said before that you weren't ready for a relationship. And all this time, I had been bracing myself for either a complete rejection from you or waiting for a day when you liked me in return. Am I hurt? Yes, I am, but I'm also happy for you, Alice." The confession was attrached with a full blown genuine smile, a sad one, but a smile of happiness no less.

Alice threw herself onto Jasper and hugged him, relieved to hear him be so accepting. He uttered a muffled grunt at the impact before continuing, "I love you, Alice, I always have. But over the course of these years, I think the love has turned into something of an overprotective-brother-love than a boyfriend-love. I've realized, moments ago, that the love I have for you doesn't even compare to what you feel towards Bella. She does a much better job at making you feel happy than anyone else has. And if you're happy, I'm happy."

Alice squeezed Jasper harder in their hug, heart flooding with joy and love towards the guy who had been exceptionally good at being her friend. Letting go, she wiped the tear from her eyes, "Well, not that I need another over protective brother, but you're a really good one at that, Jazz. I hope you can find someone in life that can make you feel the same way Bella makes me feel."

Jasper released her from the hug, "I'm sure I will." he said with determination then joked, "But I'll never forget how I lost to a girl."

Faking a soft punch to Jasper's arm, she laughed along with him. "Come on, lets get inside. I'm freezing out here in this skirt."

Forks Private High was definitely crazy to put girls in skirts in this weather.

* * *

Bang.

Bang.

Bang.

"Bellaaaaaaaa"

Bang.

_Today is not a good day._

Inside her dorm, Bella rose from her desk and opened the door to stop the annoying pounding that came from the other side. The intruder, Elliot, stood with her hands her hips, eyes shinning with excitement. Alice and Elliot weren't blood sisters, but they were eerily similar in height and exhilaration.

"What…?" Bella asked, tired and worn out from the week of testing, "You know our History test is tomorrow? Don't you have that essay to finish? Or something to study for?". Bella tried to find an excuse not to talk to the shorter girl, every time that they talked privately, it would always send her to an emotional rollercoaster. She was simply happy having an unrequited love for Elliot's adopted sister, Alice. To top it off, today was definitely not one day that she wanted to socialize with anyone, stress and schooling had piled up beyond her understanding.

"I have an offer for you." Elliot said, barging in and taking a seat on her desk.

"What makes you think I want anything, Elliot?" Bella asked in return, trying to test the very smirk that had been permanently implanted on her guest's face.

"Because…" Elliot's finger made circles atop her table, "Its about Alice."

"I'm content just being her friend, don't need anymore than that." came a flat out reply, sounding rather bitter and annoyed. Bella's vocal chords worked way too independently these days but the smaller girl didn't seem at all affected by her tone.

Elliot only rolled her eyes, smirk turning into a grin. "My girlfriend, is the Vice-President of the Student Council. Hal has access to each and every student's records here in Forks." she began, "Hal also has access to students' schedules and classes."

Bella eyed the dark haired girl with suspicion at first, doubtful about where she was getting at.

"You can't lie to me and say that seeing Alice during lunch and maybe in the mornings and afternoon is enough."

"It is." _No it isn't, one hour a day is definitely not enough._ "Where are you getting at, Elliot?"

"Wouldn't it be nice to see that pretty face first thing in the morning, every morning?"

_Hell yes._ "I'm fine; she visits in the morning once in a while."

"I mean, if I had Hal changed your schedule you could have the excuse of working together inside and outside of classes even more often, without look suspicious at all." A pause. "You could easily turn into Alice's number one in no time. If you aren't planning to have a relationship with her, being her best friend is probably the best you can get...y'know?"

_This girl is good,_ Bella thought and contemplated for a moment.

"What do you want, you evil little sister of Alice?"

Elliot only laughed. "After winter break is the 2nd semester, there's always schedule moves. I could…flip some classes around and you could be right next to your precious Alice. But." she swallowed, "I need a favor."

"Go on."

"Hal's birthday is in a couple weeks. I got a job at this store for a week; the owner is out on vacation. It's just a bit out of Forks, but Hal can't know that I'm working. So next week, I'm going to 'tutor' you in the afternoons." the shorter girl explained, "You'll just have to come with me to the store and sit in the back for a bit, that's all."

"And you'll get me into some classes with Alice?"

"Yup."

"…Fine." Bella decided, the offer too tempting to resist. Suddenly, a thought hit her, "But, all this for Hal? Can't you just ask Carlisle and Esme for money?"

Elliot's facial expression contorted to one of a puppy and pouted. "That's their money!" her arms waved into the air for a dramatic effect, "I want to get Hal something that I worked for."

"If you weren't selling your sister out to get something for Hal, I'd almost say that your thinking behind that is sweet." Bella commented, mood not getting any better even with Elliot's silliness.

"Would that give me the right to say that you're a bad friend since you're accepting my offer?" Elliot calmly retorted and paused for an answer. When Bella didn't reply she continued, "It's in human nature that when we love someone we'd be willing to do anything to stay close to them or to get as close as possible to them, Bella. Its only natural for me to want to get Hal something that I worked my hardest for, and it's only natural for you to want to be closer to Alice."

Bella thought for a moment, only finding Elliot's statement to be indisputable. "But it doesn't give you to right to use your sister as bait. And just to benefit yourself"

"Who said I was giving Alice to you as bait?" Elliot asked rhetorically before getting off from her desk and headed for the door, hands pushed coolly into the pockets of her kepis pants. Hands on the doorknob, she turned and looked at Bella, "Has it ever occurred to you that Alice might also want to get closer to you as well, Bella? You'd be an idiot to think that I simply did this to just benefit you and me."

Another pause.

"Believe or not, Bells, Alice is at the least bit intrigued by"

_Alice is intrigued…by me..?_

"Wait, what do you mean-" The small girl was out the door before Bella even finished her sentence.

"Damn it, Elliot!"

* * *

Time passed slowly in Forks, flowing in a strange current that contrasted Phoenix's fast and lively pace. Bella found it exhilarating in a way- the way the clear skies she was used to changed into one of murky and dull exquisiteness. The trees here did not grow straight and dignified, rather, they slouched with mesmerizing beauty and grace. Even the people around her had changed; there was no city time rush to beat rush hour, no hurry to go to anyplace- the nearest thing that could be called a 'mall' was over an hour a way- and nothing much to do. There were little people and little things to do, giving more time for self reflection. One would find more excitement exploring his mind than exploring Forks. The town was almost asleep, yet peaceful in a way.

Bella found that much of the peace came from the inside. Her once cloudy feelings for Alice changed into one of adoration and love. One that she wouldn't risk acting on, but enjoyed every lasting moment of it. She often wondered if it would stay, if the fleeting feeling of sensual care and desire would ever go away. That was another story, given for another time, another rampage of emotions, at the moment she was simply happy being in love.

It was an extraordinary resolve, Bella realized, and wondered if something was wrong with her. Most girls would peruse their chosen mate, not stand back. Then again, most girls didn't fall in love with other girls. Her resolution helped little though, it didn't stop love or desire itself.

It couldn't stop the dreams she dreamed of Alice, which switched simultaneously between ones that contained a child-like innocence and an erotic ones. The former came much more often than the latter, much to Bella's relief, she did not have many excuses for washing her sheets often. It didn't stop the unbearable feeling to kiss the small pixie when she was near by, nor did it stop her from burying her face in the crook of Alice's shoulder, trying to take in every possible molecule of scent her scent before their short hug ended.

And most definitely, it surely did not stop her from wondering about how Alice felt. This was caused by Elliot who opened the thought that maybe; maybe, just maybe, a tiny part of Alice was interested in Bella. They were friends after all, and Alice did bother to help Bella with various things, like buying her homecoming dress, and teaching her how to dance properly, but it all seemed too friendly to be anything else.

There was a change in Alice as well, which started mysteriously at the time when she began accompanying Elliot to her workplace.

_You free tomorrow?_ Was the text she got from Alice Sunday night.

Bella responded saying that she would spend much of the afternoon with Elliot who was going to teach her the math, using the excuse that finals was around the corner and she had missed things during her transition from Phoenix to Forks.

_That's sweet of Elliot to help you. You're free to ask me for help any day of the week as well. : )_ Came a reply, the comment sent a pang through her heart, lying to her beloved crush was hard.

_You're too sweet as well. _Bella texted back, unable to stop herself from grinning like a fool still.

_Hehehe Shut up you, and get some shut eye, I'll see you at lunch tomorrow._

_Nice to know you care about my beauty sleep, Alice. :P _Bella wrote jokingly. If she had a choice, she'd spend the entire night texting Alice. It simply made the raven haired girl even more loveable to know that Alice valued Bella's sleep over and health over anything else.

_Your beauty sleep does matter to me. You're real pretty Bells, and I'm not going to ruin that. _Bella's heart leaped and spun for the umpteenth time that night as she read the line. _Goodnight Bella._

_Goodnight. _She replied.

Message sent.

_I love you. _Her hand typed, working by itself. Bella did not send it but something about writing it, and nearly having Alice read it by a push of a button sent chills down her spine. She'd spend the next half hour, probably more, looking through the texts and reading what Alice had wrote. Maybe it was just her, because she was in love, but Alice did seem much less strained and freer than her usual self. Maybe it was just her, but it felt as if a chain had been lifted from Alice and she was getting all the real Alice, raw, texting her.

Then again, maybe it was just love.

* * *

Tuesday Lunchtime

"Hey, Bella." Greeted Alice as she sat down next to her, smiling brightly. "I was wondering… You want to go study together this evening-or something? Elliot can come along."

At the mention of her name, Elliot head perked up, listening in to their conversation. "Sorry Alice." Bella apologized, "Elliot and I have some plans…." She looked over to Elliot for help in finding an excuse.

"…there's this really cool café out of town I found, I just reserved a table for Bella and I to study at." Bella released a held breath, "I'll definitely make sure to invite you next time though."

"You didn't invite me, Ellie?" Hal pouted, hand reaching out to cup her girlfriend's face and brushing a loose piece of hair from her face.

"Hun, you're not into classical music, I don't think you'd like it very much." Elliot responded, a sweet smile graced the girls lips before she stuck out her tongue. "Bella and I appreciate the arts."

"I'd be willing to try anything that makes you happy." Hal offered, leaning in to give the smaller a girl a brief kiss before Emmett interrupted their moment.

"You two are sick. Just sick." The table to burst into laughter.

* * *

Wednesday Lunchtime

"Bella!" Emmett shouted from behind and pulled her into a back-bear-hug. "Whatcha doin' today after school? There's this epic volleyball game, you should come."

"Sorry, can't. More studying with Elliot." Bella lied, faking a sign. Emmett put her down back into her seat. "Pre Cal. is a real pain." She glanced worriedly at Alice, whos bright and energetic spirit from yesterday was replaced by a grim and dark aura, and the girl had barely touched her food. No one else had taken notice of her mood change convincing Bella that it might just be her.

"You seem to be spending time with Elliot a lot lately." Alice said, not looking at her If Bella didn't know any better, she'd say that the dark circles under the pixie's eyes

"That's because Bella is brain fried when it comes to math." Elliot crooned, winking at Bella, who offered a small smile back. She hoped to God no one noticed.

"Elliot should try to tutor Emmett as well then." Rosalie teased, looking up from her compact mirror. "Then again, maybe even Elliot can't help Emmett."

Another burst of laughter from the table.

"What does she have that I don't…" Bella heard Alice whisper under the giggles and frowned.

_What do you mean Alice?

* * *

_

It was now Thursday and Bella was especially worried for Alice. Elliot had dragged her to the store in which she was the only employee the first three days, and for the first three days, Bella was alright sitting in the back. Each day, they'd walk in, greet the darkly tanned boy who waited for his shift to end, and Elliot would sit behind the cashier's counter waiting for a customer as Bella sat studying in the back.

Elliot divided her time with examining various fishing and hunting equipment, dusting and cleaning the store, and sneaking into the back and chatting with Bella. It did not cure the sin of boredom, in any case. Many times, she was left in the back, studying and letting her mind wander.

Thinking back to their lunchtime, she couldn't help but wonder what sort of cloud had run over Alice. Sunday night, the girl was chatty and happy, but by Thursday, even the group took notice of her low spirits.

Edward was the first to ask Alice what was wrong, and he received a half-glare and even less of a response from Alice. Jasper and Roalie took a jab at the same time but they had little success, only getting an "I'm not feeling well." from the small pixie. When Bella touched her arm and looked Alice in the eye, she dropped their eye contact and pulled away, excusing herself from lunch.

_Did I make her angry?_

Bella shook her head at the thought. She hadn't done anything to upset the raven haired girl; the biggest offence was not spending time with her. She thought Alice of all people may understand her sudden withdrawal, and if Alice was feeling left behind because she was spending time with Elliot, it would pay off later. After all, five days without Alice isn't that bad.

Did she miss the pixie? _Yes._ But the time put in would pay off later. Bella figured she'd maybe visit the girl's dorm after Elliot got off from work and spend some time with her. _Come to think of it, what stopped me before? Thats right, I'm not that great of a liar and the last thing I need is to spill Elliot's grand plan._

"You know, you don't have to drive so _slow_." Bella sarcastically commented, and clung to her seatbelt as she watched the speedometer hit 80mph. "Aren't you scared to hit a deer or something? There's plenty of those in Forks."

"Did _you_ know that I have amazing reflexes thanks to Hal?" Elliot boasted, having no modesty, pushing harder on the gas pedal.

"How does Hal…" Bella began but stopped when she saw Elliot smirk and open her mouth. "Wait, I don't even want to know."

"Great, I don't think you do." replied the shorter girl letting out a small giggle. "By the way, you don't have to keep Alice out of the loop, lying is a sin."

Bella uttered a confused "What?" to Elliot's statement. "You just changed subjects so randomly."

Sighing, Elliot tried again, "You can tell her my plan, just leave out our part of the bargain. I feel bad that she's getting so down because you're hanging out with me."

"So you noticed too, huh?" Bella asked rhetorically, "I just can't figure out why she's been acting so weird. And because of me? And hanging out with you?"

"You'd be surprised to know that you have quiet an affect on Alice."

"Really?"

"Yuppers. Like I said, she's intrigued by you."

"Why?"

"What am I, a physiatrist?" Elliot questioned and sent a sarcastic eyebrow lift to Bella.

"You're her sister, Elliot."

"Exactly, I'm not her head, just ask her yourself. I don't have the right to expose her, even if I wanted to. Bella, really, Alice may not be your girlfriend, but she's definitely a friend. So be a good friend and go and visit her, explain things, and maybe you'd learn something too."

"Two steps ahead of you on that one. Elliot"

* * *

Bella took a deep breath and knocked on Alice's door. It opened slowly, revealing a small and fragile looking Alice.

"Hey." Bella greeted breathlessly. The girl didn't look any better since Bella saw at lunch earlier that day, dark circles showed beneath the golden orbs that no only held its usual shine. Alice's usual grace was hindered with deranged and sluggish movements, as if a part of her spirit and energy had been sucked dry.

Still, Alice tried to smile as she let Bella in. And still, Alice made her heart leap, a smile pulling at the edge of her lips. Bella decided that Alice could have looked a hundred times worse, and she would still want to pull the girl into a kiss and hug her until time too her away.

"What brings the busy-as-a-bee Bella to me?" Alice asked, sounding almost edgy. She moved the piles of sketchbooks and magazines from her bed to make room. Bella took a seat next to Alice only to have her inch away.

"Alice whats wrong?" Bella asked, worriedly. "You've been acting weird all week."

Alice looked down, and then back to Bella, making eye contact very briefly as she looked away. "Nothing is wrong, Bella."

"Yes there is." Stated the taller girl, sounding much more confident in her accusation than Alice's half hearted answer. "Alice look at me."

No response.

Bella lifted a hand and cupped the pixie's cheeks and turning Alice to her. As quickly as Bella's hand had caressed her cheeks, Alice brushed them away. "Alice…"

Still no response

Seeing tears that border on the girl's eyes, Bella gasped quietly, and began only to be interrupted by Alice. "Just go home, Bella. You've got things to study for."

Not giving in, Bella took hold of both of Alice's wrists. Given on any normal day, Bella would have had a lot of trouble trying to still the energetic pixie, but Alice barely put up a fight. She simply looked away, tears barely evident.

Bella held on.

"Its Jasper isn't it?" Alice rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "Edward?" Bella heard a half snicker come from the small pixie. "Then talk to me, Alice."

She refused to talk. "Alice. Just tell me who's causing you all this pain. Just… if, if its me, then tell me. Just…say _something_!" Bella found herself leaning forward to the pixie once again, "I…I can't stand seeing you like this. Where's that Alice I know? Where's the girl who's amazing, and gorgeous, and always happy and smiling, where's the girl that cheers me up when I'm down, Alice? I want to do the same for you, I just want to help."

"Stop. I don't want to hear any of that from you Bella." Alice said sternly before pushing her away. It was then that Bella realized a moment ago, only a few inches rested between her and Alice. Obviously, the girl didn't want to be close with her. The thought sent a cold chill down her spine, the idea that their usual closeness had suddenly disappeared was almost devastating. Swallowing, she went rigid and scooted away from the pixie. Was this what it would have felt like if Alice had rejected her love? Probably a hundred times worse.

Noticing Bella's dejected expression, the small pixie's expressions softened for a moment, "Sorry…" The girl said, bringing her hands up to brush hair from her face. "Really, I… haven't been myself lately."

"So I've noticed." Bella commented and received an uplifted eyebrow from Alice. "Okay, so I haven't been in the brightest mood as well."

Alice gave a half sigh and giggle, mood lifting. "Would you like to talk now? I've been worried sick about you."

There was another sickening silence, and Alice's facial expression shifted back and forth as if she was fighting internally. After a moment, an unsure nod gave Bella the good to go. "So, lets try this again. Why don't you want to hear me say those things about you, Alice?"

"Because you're the same to everyone." The small girl whispered, "You're always so nice, and kind, and to everyone. And I can't stand it."

"And what's wrong with being nice to everyone, Alice?"

Alice took in a breath and held it, contemplating what to say next. "I can't stand the fact that you treat me the same way as you treat everyone else." It sounded as if Alice was _jealous. _Bella resisted the urge to shake her head, Alice, _the _Alice was jealous? Not a chance. "Even Elliot is attracted to you…"

"Alice…"

The girl continued as if not hearing her at all. "I mean, Elliot, she's nice and all, but…"

"Alice!" Bella couldn't help but giggle as she gasped the girl's shoulder to get her attention. "There isn't going on between me and Elliot at all!"

"There isn't?"

"That's why I came over to tell you, I'm just helping her." The bed shook slightly with Bella's laughter but Alice still looked confused. "She wanted to get a job to get money for Hal's birthday present, 'studying' with me was simply an excuse to get away from Hal."

"So…you two weren't…" The tension in Alice's face suddenly evaporated, "I though you liked Elliot."

"I do!"

"I thought you said there wasn't anything going on between you and Elliot." Shock and surprise lit up on Alice's gorgeous countenance.

Then it hit her. "You… you thought that me and Elliot…You're kidding me right?"

"Well, you two obviously had something secretive going on. And Elliot is charming, and she _does_ like other girls." Alice offered, relief and happiness pouring from her body language.

Bella couldn't help but laugh and pull the pixie into a tight hug, stroking the smaller girl's back gently. "Alice, Elliot is charming but she's so in love with Hal that even God can't separate them." Bella smiled when she felt the pixie curl both arms around her waist and return the hug in full, "Besides, between you and Elliot, or even the rest of the world, I'd pick you any day of the week, hands down."

Letting go of their hug, Alice pulled away, and for the first time that day, looked Bella straight into the eyes, golden orbs shining in happiness. "Really?" The pixie gasped, pleasantly surprised.

"Well…"Realizing the context and implication of what she had last said, Bella tried to recover, "I mean, not _that_ way but...you know. I don't see why you'd be worried about me liking Elliot that way." Bella could have sworn she saw disappointment flash across the raven haired girl, just a split second; she could have sworn she saw it. Maybe it was just her.

Looking away, as if she was embarrassed, Alice replied hesitantly, "I was just scared that I was going to lose my best friend that's all. Plus, its like a law that when Elliot wants, Elliot gets, so, I thought you might have…"

Cupping the girl's face again, Bella sent a reassuring smile, "Elliot is great, but she's no where near as amazing as you are Alice." Bella felt her face heat up from the contact and confession, but her mouth wouldn't stop speaking for itself. "She's similar to you in terms of height" Alice rolled her eyes, "But you're not as pushy, or manipulative, or as scarily physic like she is. And, preferably, I love you that way much more."

_You're also a thousand times prettier, graceful, and attractive. _

Alice smiled her first real smile to Bella for the first time that week and hugged her again.

"Sorry for worrying you, Alice. I should have told you about the plan." Bella apologized.

"Forgiven, if you forgive me and my bitch-mood earlier." Alice stuck out her tongue, reverting back to her childish and playful ways. Bella nodded contently.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" The pixie asked, excitedly.

_That's right, Alice wanted to do something with me last Sunday._

"Lets see…" Bella feigned a deep-into-her-thoughts look, "Stay in the back of some shop at Elliot's work for over four hour, check. Find out what's wrong with Alice, check. Cheer Alice up, check. Stare at Alice's beautiful face and pretty eyes, check. I think I'm done with my tasks today."

Alice let out a melodious laugh, playfully shoving Bella's shoulder. "I have an offer for you."

_Life is just full of offers these days._

"I'm definitely listening."

Alice turned to the side of her bed and picked up one of the numerous sketch books that laid around her dorm room, this one looking newer than the rest. Bella often wondered what Alice had in her sketch books, but concluded that they were mere outfit designs.

_Apparently not._

As if out of no where, a pencil appeared on Alice's hand, and a Cheshire smile grimacing her face. "I was just wondering if you were willing to model that beautiful face of yours for me tonight."

"That'll be an honor, Alice."

"And in return I'll take you out this weekend, sort of like a date, I mean… erm…or girls night out. You know, a play date. Just me and you" The puppy pout appeared on Alice's face, and Bella couldn't help but succumb to it. "I insist."

"You don't need me to take me out to get me to model for you, though. I could do that any time for you." Bella said, " But I guess so if you insist."

"Awesome!" Alice jumped and settled back on her pillow. " You don't understand though, Bella. You…you intrigue me. I can't just draw _anybody_, but you. Theres something so captivating to me about you, I've been dieing to capture that Bella. Now sit, comfortable, and turn that amazing at me, you."

Bella was sure her face was the temperature of her face was hotter than the sun by now.

Right now, she was simply sitting still, able to look and stare at the girl she loved without having to be nervous or shy about it. Right now, she was happy. Little did Bella know the storm that was brewing elsewhere, a storm that would encompass her, Alice and everything they had cared for.

* * *

A/N:This chapter's main purpose was to show that all the characters have flaws, and they all go through mood swings. Even my sweet-as-hell-Alice is on edge once in a while. Second purpose was to cut all ties holding Alice back from Bella. Edward was shot down and Jazz has let her go. If you hated him last chapter, I completed my mission :). Badass chapter next! Look forward to it! Thanks for reading! Reviews are great!

Sidenotes:Has anyone seen Imagine You and Me? omg, I love that movie so much. I just saw it the other day and fell in love with Lena Headey and Piper Perabo. They need more FF stories!

Just wonderin', anyone willing to be my Beta person? It'd save a lot of time and energy.


	9. Chapter 9

Seriously, this is like a series of unfortunate events. It went from sprained wrist to moving to losing this chapter to hurting my ankle to rewriting this. (when you're a cheerleader and a volleyball player, you limps unsprained is important) It was supposed to be 4K words, but now the chapter is about half that size. Please be patient with me. Special thanks to all those reviews, i wouldn't have been able to rewrite this chapter if ya'll didn't keep me motivated.

**

* * *

The Last Smile**

**

* * *

**

_Friday Afternoon_

Spins after jumps after tricks after throws and chants, Bella watched as the girls who called themselves the face of Forks Private High practice. To be clearer, Bella didn't watch the entire team of Junior Varsity and Varsity practice, no, she kept her eyes in constant movement with a certain pixie captain. On the bleachers, Bella sat patiently, waiting for Elliot's release from her cheer practice, although she knew that the dark haired girl's intentions of inviting her to the practice session were anything but innocent.

_Elliot you're a sick little girl. _Bella thought as she watched Alice be tossed into the air for the third time, breath catching for a moment when she saw that the two girls who where supposed to catch their move out of sync, and then released a sigh when the same two girls moved together just in time to catch Alice.

_Elliot, you're a sick __**sadistic**__ little girl._

Bella was almost sure that Elliot invited her to the practice just to have her blood pressure raised and a near heart attack after watching Alice almost fall. Then again, the girl may have invited her in hopes of watching Bella's face explode from the sheer amount of sexy charisma and attractiveness Alice unintentionally flashed her direction.

She had came in moments ago, her first glimpse of Alice being striped panties as long and pale legs kicked high into the hair for a toe-touch. Five minutes into her vigil, Alice having finally noticing her presence, sent a breathtaking grin her direction, effectively making her heart stop.

Suddenly, the gym doors flew open, letting in a stream of sweaty, panting boys, Bella spotted Jasper and Emmett sending them a small smile. Varsity Football apparently had practice that day as well. Much to her surprise, the two separated of their pack of boys and made their way towards her. In the background, she heard several more boys whistle and applaud, obviously to the cheer girls who stopped in whole from their routine to wave back. Bella's eyes flashed back to Alice's direction, only to catch the pixie's golden orbs already set on her. She held them for a second, smiling back in whole.

To think, the night before, Alice had been a nervous wreck, and now, by lunch time, she seemed to be on cloud nine.

"Hey Bells." Emmett greeted as he reached the bleachers, pulling her into his usual brotherly bear hug, making sure to smother her in sweat and horrible body odor. In the background, she heard Jasper give a good chuckle as she attempted to pull away.

"Hey there Jasper, Emmett." Bella replied, taking a seat with the boys, "You two done with football practice?"

Emmett raised one arm in victory, a sure sign of happiness, "Yes! Its freezing out there and theres a storm advisory going into effect, which means coach can't keep us out!"

Jasper nodded in the same contentment. "What are you doing here, Bella?" He asked, moderately curious, she was Bella after all, notoriously known to be clumsy and inactive in any sort of sports or club activity.

"Waiting for Elliot to finish practice. Last study session with her today." She lied, faking relief.

"Oh, hey, did any of you two hear from Rose today?" Emmett asked suddenly, his tone showed something of concern and apprehension, "She usually calls but I haven't seen her since yesterday morning."

She and Jasper shook their heads in response. In any case, Rosalie rarely called Bella to begin with unless it was out of necessity.

"Well, maybe I'm just worrying too much." Emmett smiled sheepishly. "I'm sure I'll see Rose around."

The rest of the conversation died out as the trio continued to watch their cheerleaders continue practice. Many moments later, the whistle sounded, and Bella watched as each cheerleader lost her straight posture and drop into a more fatigued stature.

Practice must have been vigorous.

Hal, Elliot, and Alice soon gather around the bleachers, all looking tired and drained.

"Sorry Bella, our study session is canceled today." Elliot announced looking up from her cell phone, sending Bella a knowing look. Bella nodded in acknowledgement, it simply meant that she won't have to spend hours at the back of a store for her Friday night. Now that was something to celebrate.

"Great." Commented Hal, "You've been taking Ellie from me every afternoon this week. It's about time I have her back." To prove her point, she wrapped an arm around Elliot's thin waist, pulling the smaller girl closer, a I'm-just-joking grin forming on her lips.

"What, is Bella that draining that Elliot doesn't have enough energy to have _fun_ with you, Hal?" Emmett teased.

"Might be the reason why Elliot over there is having such a hard time keeping up with us today." Alice added. Her words spoke no truth, Elliot had not been to several practice sessions due to her sprained wrist which took its toll on her body, but Alice couldn't resist teasing as well.

Elliot took no offence. "Ha!" The girl snickered, sticking out her tongue, "Alice is just jealous! At least I have someone to have fun with!"

"That's it! You're getting it!" Alice resorted at her adopted sister. Realizing the immanent danger she was in, Elliot jumped behind Hal hoping for protection, only to have herself plucked from behind her by Emmett.

Jasper, Hal, and Bella watched in amusement as Alice attacked Elliot's side, laughter coming from the captive girl in full. Unable to stop the umpteenth smile that blossomed at the presence of her love, Bella allowed herself to enjoy the simple yet precious moment with her friends.

* * *

"Alllliiiiiicee." Bella whined.

"Belllllaaaa." Alice copied.

"Just ten more minutes, Bells and I'll be done, I promise."

"Ten more minutes my ass! You've been telling me that the last hour!" Responded the brunette, "My face is hurting from staying still so much."

Alice looked up from her sketchbook slightly amused at the exaggerated expression. With pencil still moving to sketch, she sent Bella her usual puppy eyes. As usual, the expression got her the extra, extra, extra ten minutes.

_It never fails._

Seven minutes later, Alice placed her pencil down, Bella was allowed to loosen her facial muscles and posture, and both girls shifted comfortably on the pixie's bed.

"So…." Bella started.

"So…." Alice followed, copying Bella yet again, giggling when the other girl pursed her lips and pouted. "Okay, Bells, I'm listening."

"Can I see the picture?" Bella asked pleasantly, brown eyes twinkling in curiosity.

Alice shook her head, hugging her sketch book.

"Alice!" The taller girl called, leaning forward and trying to pry the sketchbook away. Come on!"

The pixie didn't answer, instead pulling the sketchbook in her direction. Bella knew the routine, when Alice was embarrassed or found something hard to say, the energetic girl would clam up, which worked on people who weren't very persistent. Unfortunately, Bella was persistent indeed.

"Fine. If you have it that way." Bella giggled, letting go. The action surprised Alice as she reeled back from pulling to hard. Taking her chance, Bella lunged forward towards the smaller girl, one hand holding her, the other tickling the pixie.

Alice felt a small thud as she leaned back laughing, head hitting on her bed's headstand. She tried effortlessly to push Bella off, who was now straddled on her waist, making escape impossible. Looking up, she noticed the brunette's worried expression.

"I'm fine." Alice answered before Bella was able to ask if she was alright.

"Great." Uttered the other girl, and resumed her tickle torturing. Now, the sketchbook had been purposely thrown on the floor, far enough to make Bella have to swift away from Alice to get it. Alice knew Bella wouldn't take the bait, if she got off of Alice, the pixie would take the time to strike back. Instead, the taller of the two responded by grabbing the pixie's wrists, effectively holding her down to the bed as she leaned forward.

"You have been captured." Bella announced, "Admit defeat, Mary Alice, and I will spare you from your torture."

"Never." Alice replied in a small yet defiant whisper. Quietly, she swallowed and smiled inwardly, letting the roleplay continue. "What can you do to me that you have not done already?"

Bella's eyes lit up, chocolate brown becoming hazelnut, and smiled as sinister as she could. She tilted her head slightly, craning her neck down towards Alice as her hair fell forth. The pixie eyed her capturer's face who was more sincere than evil, gaze traveling down a smooth and pearl colored neck, followed by an ample chest covered by Fork's uniform; the usual white undershirt and a tie that now hung loosely from the shirt's collar.

Almost instinctively, Alice pried a hand from Bella's slacking gasp, and pulled the tie, bringing the wearer ever so closer. "Tell me, Isabella, what can you do? Show me your worst."

The girl on top gave no answer, only leaning closer still. Alice could feel the other girl's breath now, slow yet hot, almost searing.

The world slowed to nearly a stop as she felt herself become more and more aware of her surroundings. The light in her room dimmed, lightened and dimmed again, light gently filtering in through the old curtains. There was an old almost ancient scent to the dormitory, one that was marred now with Bella's very own. The girl smelt of vanilla, a hint of strawberries as well. Her hands, as if developing a mind of themselves, moved slowly to encompass the brunette's waist, pulling her closer even more.

Now, it was almost as if Bella was lying on top of her. Every fiber on her body rang in awareness, adrenaline rushed through her veins, breaths nearly turning into gasps of air when she felt her crush press her crest down on hers. Alice felt the other girl's heart pound, cheeks already red, lips open over so slightly.

Their foreheads touched first, it was almost calming to see that Bella had yet rejected her.

Bella was _complying_.

Looking into her eyes, Alice saw the same nervousness, the same tentative and anxious that swelled in her heart. Slowly, Alice closed her eyes, allowing kiss to happen.

* * *

Edward felt apprehension take over, feet flying through the girls corridors, trying to dial Alice's number once more.

_He_ was one person that tortured him and his siblings before they had been saved by Carlisle and Esme. The man that still made him shiver at the mention of his name. He hoped to God that Alice was safe.

No one picked up and Edward received Alice's voice message for the third time.

_I hope the reason she's no picking up is because her phone is on vibrate._

Looking down at the sheet of paper, one that was found in Rosalie's usually neat room that had been sabotaged with definite signs of struggle, he read the name again. Rose was gone, _he_ had taken her. Edward was sure he wouldn't stop until he had Alice and Elliot as well.

Finding his sister's door, he didn't give a moment's hesitating before twisting the doorknob open.

"Alice!" He took in a breath, "James, he's back…" Edward stop short of his sentence, finding his blood sister to be straddled by the love of his life, their lips not even an inch away from kissing.

* * *

You know that saying, 'Things just hit the roof?' yeah, well, things just hit the sky.

Willing Betas: I got alot more beta readers volunteering to beta read than i needed. Which is great because i have many options. Sucks because i don't know who to choose. So, i have an offer to make: there are 9 chapters, and i'd really prefer 3 betas (i want different opinions), so, if anyone is to so kindly message me, and is willing to reread 3 chapters for grammar and wording mistakes (and mark them down on Word) you can be my beta. To be fair, i'll do it on a first come first serve notice.


	10. Chapter 10

The title is in reference to you assuming reviewers that they didn't kiss. :D I'll be updating real soon. Thank you all!

* * *

**Assumptions

* * *

**

There was a brief sensation that shot through her, a shock, a strange tingle that rippled through her body when Alice's body lifted forward, lips pressing against hers, pulling in a breath as the pixie's hands came up and cupped her cheeks, pulling each other closely as possible.

A part of her heard Edward, a part of her knew that Alice had heard Edward as well, and that very same part of her knew that their lips had not met when he has slammed open the door. Then, there was a part of her that did not bother with the sound, his presence, or anything that could have had been happening that very moment.

The kiss was brief, too short to savor the moment, but long enough to feel her head spin and her cheeks enflamed. Bella pulled back not a moment later, almost flying to the other end of the bed as if not recognizing what had just happened. Looking up, she saw Alice in the same position, pressed tightly against the headstand, breathing heavy, and eyes distant. Subconsciously, Bella's hands moved on their own, touching her bottom lip, and lingering for a moment trying to recall the thrill, excitement, and feel of having the pixie's lips on hers.

Time slowed for a moment when she felt Alice's eyes move to her, and automatically, she looked at the other girl as well. There was a strange look on the pixie's face, one torn between apology, pure happiness, uncertainty, and concern. Bella was sure she looked the same.

Edward interrupted before either of them had a chance to utter a sound.

"What the _hell_ is going on here?"

Reality kicked in, as usual, and time began to flow at a much quicker pace than before.

"Edward." Alice's tone was stern yet beneath it held an amount of uncertainty at the same time, "I can explain."

It seemed as if he did not hear her; fists curled into a ball, a piece of paper he with was holding looked as if it was about to be torn into pieces from the way he gripped it.

"Rose has just been kidnapped." Edward announced and then paused, swallowing and breathing heavy, trying to contain himself.

"How–?"

"Kidnapped. By James." Another swallow followed by something like a grunt that Bella would not have heard if she wasn't listening as hard as she had. Edward held up the piece of paper her was holding, the word James written messily across it, in red. Blood red.

"Edward…I" Alice tried again; Bella sat still, shocked and silent.

"And you two. You. Alice." Edward brought an empty hand to his forehead, breathing in deeply as he pushed back his hair, speaking words like he was having it pulled from his throat, "Kissing _her_…Tell me. When did Elliot start influencing you? When did Jasper become nothing else to you but a friend? He loved you Alice."

"Jasper, there was never anything between Jasper and I! Elliot has nothing to do with thi-"

"Look at her, Alice, look. You think she wanted to kiss you?" Edward gestured to Bella, whose contorted face showed signs of confusion and frustration.

Feeling as if it was a good time to speak up, Bella began herself, trying to calm Edward down. But before she could, Edward was already turned around and began walking down the hallway.

"Whatever. You chose for yourself. I'm going." He announces, back turned, "Carlisle and Esme wants you home Alice, Charlie is there too Bella. That's all I was supposed to be here for."

Feeling as if a misunderstanding had happen, Bella got off the end and made for the door, "Edward!" She yells for him, he doesn't reply, turning to the pixie she says the obvious, "Alice we need to do something."

No answer from her either.

"Alice," Bella hears herself call out, turning to the pixie. "Alice."

The pixie doesn't answer; she sits motionless for a moment, staring into the distance. The kiss that had happen minutes ago dissolves into the back of Bella's mind as she stares at her beloved, wondering what could have been going through her head at the moment. The taller girl makes her way to the bed again, sitting down, and stroking the pixie's back soothingly.

"Stop it." Alice says, "Stop it."

"What am I doing wrong?" asks the brunette with complete honesty, although unsure what the pixie was exactly talking about.

"Stop being so nice to me, Bella!" the pixie nearly yells, whipping around so that Bella couldn't touch her. "Stop being so… so… you!"

"I thought, I thought that you and I could be friends, and that night when I held your hands. And the dancing and flirting and... I couldn't hold myself back from you." Alice covers her face with her hands, letting out a small sob, "and, you and Edward, when you said you didn't like him... and I thought I had a chance with you...I thought that maybe if I loved you just a little more, that if I cared about you a little more, that if I dressed even better, I cheered harder, that if I just did everything better, I'd have your attention. That... Maybe, just maybe you'd feel even half of what I feel for you."

Shock and numbness rippled across Bella's body as she heard the pixie speak, unable to respond. Alice was confessing to her.

The pixie snickers and then laughs coldly, "And then, just moments ago, I thought that you were actually complying. That _you_, you actually cared and, and… You're always so nice, so kind; you couldn't push me away, could you?" Another sob escapes, one louder, filled with pain and sadness. " You were always so nice, so beautiful, everything about you, the way you walked, the way you talked, your smile, the way you eyes twinkled, the way you love to help others. How can I not fall in love with you? The way you looked when Edward came in! You must hate me now, Bella. You must think I'm some sick attention craving whore who has a disgusting crush on her best friend..."

"Alice."

"Just leave, Bella, go ahead, I won't bother you anymore, I promise. You can go back to sit with Mike Newton and his group..." She doesn't look up; instead the pixie clenches her fists

"Alice!"

"Just…Leave okay?" Alice states, looking up into Bella's eyes, tears running down her cheeks, eyes swelled, golden orbs shining in despair and heartbreak. "Its already hard enough to be rejected, you don't need to say anything else your face hadn't said before, Bella. I always wondered what it would feel like to get rejected from you, but now, now, it feels a hundred tomes worse. So, just... Go away."

Pain soared through her heart when she saw Alice cry, not like small tears, no, Alice was crying. Crying because of her. That fact alone hurt Bella beyond reasoning.

Moving forward as she had did two days ago when Alice had though she was infatuated with Elliot, she wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, effectively pulling her onto her lap. She was evidently surprised at the action but made effort to push away until Bella pushed her lips on the pixies cheeks, only because she missed the girl's lips.

"Bella!" Alice manages, cheeks red and eyes still watering, "What are you-"

Making sure to not miss this time, Bella pushed her lips onto Alice's who remained frozen and shocked. It was a chaste kiss, at first, where the pixie didn't respond, but Bella found herself getting much more than she asked for when she brushed her tongue on Alice's lips, asking for entrance. Alice returned the action in whole, lips opening to return the kiss, sly tongue maneuvering itself over Bella's, exploring the taller girls mouth.

Pulling back from the lack of oxygen, Bella inhaled deeply. "You." She looks into her beloved eyes, "Jump to conclusions way too often."

Alices eyebrows shot up, surprise and astonishment written on her face.

"First of all, I don't think you're disgusting, a whore, or an idiot. Secondly, I think our feelings are mutual…But." A smirk implanted itself on Bella's lips, she loosens her grip on the pixie's waist and begins to put her away, "But. If you want me to go away…"

"No!" A hand reached out to pull at Bella's sleeve, "I mean…"

Alice's frown began to disappear; a light blush ran through the girl's cheeks. The taller girl brought her arms around the latter's waist once again, holding her tightly. "If you wish to say something, you should instead of just pushing me away." Bella advised, leaning her head on top of Alice's, "For example, I've been meaning to tell a certain art-loving shorty that I'm in love with her and when she smiles at me I feel like my heart is going to explode. I adore it when she pays attention to only me and shows up in my doorstep just to make sure I get to school. When I hold her hands, it feels as if there's electricity running up my arms, and when I'm holding her, it's as if I never want to let go of her again."

"Thanks… for the compliments…" Alice replied, snuggling into Bella's neck probably trying to hide her blush.

"Who said they were for you?" Asked the taller girl and felt Alice's body heat up even more from the teasing. The once smirk turned into a full smile.

"So why didn't you just tell me all of this earlier?" Cried the pixie, eyebrows furrowed, a pout on her lips, a less-then-fearful glare sent at Bella, "It'd save me a lot of heartaches!"

"I was trying to wait for the right moment. And, its not like I knew you felt that way either!"

"So you mean when we were about to kiss during Homecoming…I wasn't going crazy and making that up?"

"Nope, and when you said that you liked someone that night we walked together, that was me?"

"Yes. See? If you had just come out and said something Bella, it would have been a lot easier!"

"Well, I'm so sorry Princess, telling the most popular girl in school that you're in love with her is such an easy thing." Sarcasm drenched the statement. "How come you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"You're always so cool, so relaxed but when someone or something upsets you, Alice, you pull back into your own world." Bella looked into honey shining orbs, "I get so worried about you, and, it hurts when I see you cry. So, I always try to help but…you always push me away, and it takes pinning you down for you to talk."

The pixie leans onto her, body limp, arms circled around the other girl. "I was never liked this, it never used to be this way. First, nothing upset me the way things that revolved around you did. In other senses, nothing has really managed to upset me until you've come into my life, Bella. And when you did, all the walls, everything I had built to keep me strong, it broke." A small shy smile blossomed on Alice's face, "And when my walls broke, no one had ever bothered to come and see why. No one noticed and even when they did, they thought I was strong enough to get through. And its true, I always did get through."

"But you. You made me feel something I'd never felt before. And when you came to make sure I was alright, I'm reminded about how amazing and caring you are, all I wanted to do was kiss you, and tell you everything, and have you hold me like now. Really, I couldn't let that happen when I didn't know how you felt about me."

"Well you do now," Bella squeezed the pixie gently; "I'll be your comfort, as you are always to me."

"We should get going." Alice announced, remembering the current situation, "Rose, and Edward, and the family."

The taller girl gasped, brought out of her dream like state. "It's alright." Alice said, "Rosalie isn't the one he wants."

The pixie rose quickly, grabbing her bag and car keys. She gestured Bella her way, who was already standing, taking the girl's hands and leading her out.

Fork's was muggy as usual; the air was quiet aside from the occasional noises from birds, humid, and ever lasting. Moistness coated its atmosphere, mold growing on trees and plants, alive or dead, the paved roads were constantly in need to fixing, weed and grass grew on the uncommon sidewalks, none the less, Bella felt as if she belonged here.

As if blood sisters, Alice drove just as fast as Elliot, if not faster.

James, the man who Edward had said kidnapped Rosalie, was the man that fostered Edward, Alice, and Elliot at first before they ran away. Bella recalled Alice telling her the things he would make them do, sexual enough to upset someone, not sexual enough to convince the police, and instilled enough fear into trio enough to make them stay for years until Elliot was fed up with it and took off. It was then they met Carlisle and Esme who took them in as their own children and raised them proper, much after Carlisle persecuted the man and sent him to jail.

"He said he was going to find us," Alice whispered, concentrating on the road. "I just…its been years since then. And I thought he'd never show up in our lives again."

Bella put her hand on Alice's, massaging it gingerly. "Charlie is there. He will know what to do."

Hand in hand, they both walked to the doorstep of the contemporary house, decorated with white brick, clear reinforced glass, and covered from on lookers by trees. Edward's car was parked was parked to the side, a common place to find his car but Bella couldn't shake the eerie, cold feeling that crept up her spine. The air, moist yet freezing, now stood still as clouds had gathered overhead. In the background, she couldn't hear birds, noises, or movements, even the trees stood still. There was a sudden yet soft thunder that had echoed its way to their location, Bella held to Alice's hands tighter frightened for reasons beyond her knowledge. It began sprinkling lightly as they approached the doorstep, not cold enough to snow, yet not warm enough to be pure rain.

It began to rain harder now and Bella stopped to look out for a moment, breathing in. A pair of soft lips pressed on hers, and like a falling red leaf, she embraced the touch and feelings for a moment before it fell away. Closing her eyes, she remembered the day when she had met Alice outside in the cold, the first time they had held hand; the leaves had barely begun to fall then, and now, the trees have almost lost all their leaves.

She turned to her lover, Alice, who seemed to feel the same icy coldness and brought their foreheads together.

"Whatever happens now." She swallowed, "Know that I will never let anyone harm you, Alice."

"As will I, Bella." The pixie says, "As will I."

They kissed again, both lips chapped yet yearning for each other. Alice brought the house key up to the lock, but the door opened on its own. A man, looking at least 45 years old, with pale blonde hair stood at the entrance, smirking.

"Hello Alice."

She knew then it was James.

* * *

Okay. I'm just curious. I have 300+ alerts on this story, and i'd really love it if you guys could pm me and tell me how you like this story is going, or review because thats what they are for. Whatever floats ya'lls boats, i'm not asking for more reviews, but i do want reader opinion on this story. Did you like the James input, is the flow too slow, etc etc. I don't talk to anyone about the plot or storyline, it'd be nice if i could.

I'll be updating my profile on this story and more info about it including illustrations and motives and etc. No spoilers, feel free to check that out too!


	11. Chapter 11

**Laughter**

* * *

"Elliot. Please to meet you." Alice shakes the nine year old hand as her new, adoptive father brings in the luggage. The smaller, dark haired girl grins cheekily, " What's your name?"

Edward moves next to her, appearing protectively by her side. She doesn't mind. "Alice. This is my brother, Edward." She gestures her awkward hand to the young boy that's next to her, "I guess he's your bother now too."

Alice smiles and from the corner of her eyes, Edward gives a shy nod. This is the start of something great, no more temporary homes, no sharing a room with ten other girls, just her, her brother and new sister, new dad.

Suddenly, there's a booming voice over them, calling out there names. "Edward. Alice. Elliot. Please come pick your rooms" James calls. And it was all down hill from then.

Alice didn't know when it became strange to odd to wrong; maybe it was wrong from the beginning. Maybe it was the strange glint in James' eyes when he first sat down to interview her and Edward, or the way the predatory look he gave her when she first walked into his home. Maybe it was the heavy feeling in her stomach the first time she saw bruises on Elliot a year after the adoption or the half warnings half threats James would make if they did anything wrong a year after that. In a way, it was like many degenerative diseases; it just kept on getting worse and worse as time went on.

Three months before they ran away, things began to crumble. James fired the maids and butlers, the home school teacher was given a leave of absence early for the summer break, it was just them and James.

And it terrified Alice.

It had never been her that James targeted in the nearly two years they had stayed with him. Edward and Alice was obedient and somewhat naïve to not wonder why they never got to go play at other people's houses or why they were homeschooled or why they lived on a ten acre ranch instead of a home. It was better than the place they came from and they never wanted to go back there. However, Elliot had a problem with James from the start. And the more she defied him, the more controlling he became.

"What's he doing to you?" Edward asks as Elliot makes her way towards her bedroom after James had dragged her out to the barn two hours ago.

"Nothing." Elliot coldly replies. Alice can't help but notice the limp in the other girl's walk. Elliot stops at her door and turns to her siblings. "Goodnight."

Alice can't remember anything after that. It might be because she refuses to remember; that somewhere in her subconscious a part of her a refuses to acknowledge the truth that spilled into the hallways that night. Still, the times she's tried to remember has been meet with fruitlessness.

It was all just a blur.

There's only sounds and voices, footsteps, Elliot's screams, shotgun shells hitting the floor, railroad tracks, miles and miles of walking, the smell of pine trees, the cold fall air. When Alice can finally make sense of things, they're all homeless, wandering from place to place. They found a road once in a while but Elliot refused to follow it, she's watch too many movies to know that they always get caught if they follow the road she says.

Carlisle and Esme found them two weeks later and things took a turn for the better. A lawsuit was filed, James was taken into custody, and six years later, Alice finds herself being happier than she could have ever imagined. It took a lot; talks with Carlisle, Esme's comforting shoulder, Edward's brotherly pats on the head, but things eventually got better and Alice left that part of her life behind.

Even then, there are nights that she wakes up in cold sweat, hands gripping her sheets, every muscle tense from the imaginary sound of a young girl's screams and the breaking of glass. She never asked Elliot all that had happen, she wasn't there when Elliot was asked to testify in front of the jury and she decided long ago that the things left untouched on those years with James should simply stay that way. Too many hours in therapy for Elliot, too many tears, so much pain in the girl's eyes that when Hal finally came around, Alice left it to her. Left the past behind and finally walked forward.

So when James was opening the door to her home, Alice was more than shocked. Her initial reaction was to tell Bella to run but James pressed a knife on her throat before she could even utter a sound.

"Bella, right?" James says sadistically as he pushes harder against Alice's tender neck. "Come on in love."

* * *

It was such a usual sight to her. Alice, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Elliot and Hal. She had seen it all so many times before, the family plus Hal hanging out together in the living room and parts of the kitchen, sometimes the smell of _something_ burnt in the air because God knows that only Esme can cook. Yet, when Bella saw them now, there was no smell of burnt cookies or pizza or the booming of the stereo, just gasps and stares. Here was the family she came to cherish as much as Charlie, held prisoner in the very living room they owned, tied down like animals at the hands and feet.

Bella wanted to scream to James he increased the pressure of the knife on Alice's neck to the point where it created a very visible impression and nearly cried as the smaller girl was shoved to the ground. Another shove by James' hand sent her flying towards the floor. They met eyes for a second, Alice's distant and somewhat cold glare turning into worry and care. She tried to send a reassuring look to the smaller girl but Bella wasn't sure how well it came out, she could only hope that Alice believed her more than she did herself.

It wasn't fair. It truly, truly wasn't. Her Dad had always taught her that life wasn't fair, it was about doing your best and hoping that it comes back to you but you shouldn't expect it to. Even then, Bella couldn't help resent James for ruining just about everything that she had built. Today was supposed to be their day, today was supposed to be the day that Bella could finally have the one person she wanted and not have to worry about it being one sided. And yet, as fast as Edward had swung that very door open, things began to break apart.

Now, the love of her life had just been held at knife point by a psychopathic abusive freak who she was pretty sure was the same James that Alice had once told her about. There was something in his eyes that Alice had once said, that one look in it will freeze your insides and she was sure from the moment that he opened the door to the Cullen's residence that the man standing in front of them, half shaven, dark circles under his eyes, dirty blonde and raggedy dressed, could be no one other than James himself.

"James." Elliot says, confirming the already established identity of their intruder as he bonds her and Alice's arms and legs. "How was jail treating you? Was the food good?"

There had always been this strange trivia about Elliot that Bella never quiet understood. There was emotional Elliot, the one that Hal describes but she rarely sees, and this joker side of Hal's girlfriend that comes out when she's at her most vulnerable. It seemed like a defense mechanism almost, as if she channeled her anger into jokes and sardonic comments. It worked in awkward situations that helped everyone get comfortable but now, it amazed Bella that Elliot could still be doing it.

"So tell me…" Elliot says as James ignores her. "Were you the bitch in jail? 'Cause there was no way tha-"

A loud slap rang across the room. Bella turned a little more to see Hal, next to Elliot on the couch, tense, this murderous look that instantly shot across her face while Esme gasped in horror. Elliot took less time to recover than anyone else did, already spitting out another comment, "You bitch slapped me?"

The dark haired girl laughs. Bella thinks that there might be two insane people in the room at the moment.

"It's been years and all you can do is come back and bitch slap me?" Another laugh. James moves forward, closer to Elliot, fists balled tight, ready to deliver a punch when suddenly Elliot lifts up her bonded legs and kicks him hard in the stomach, sending him flying backward.

Just as fast, a sort of mob mentality kicked into everyone in the room as they struggled with their restraints, trying to take advantage of the situation. And as fast as the oppertunity came, the opportunity left. James drew his concealed handgun, some sort of revolver, and pointed it at Edward.

Everyone freezes.

Its James' turn to laugh. He does. Bella swears she'll be having nightmares of this.

"Always so clever Ellie." Says the insane man in an overly sweet tone that borderlined truthfulness if Bella didn't know any better/ "Always the one talking."

Elliot swallows and glares but stays silent. "You know what happened in jail?" James yells, "Do. You. Know. What. Happened?"

No one answers.

He moves forward to the love seat that Edward is situated at, putting his gun to the young man's forehead. "I dreamed, my dears. That's what happened." He spits out, "I dreamed about the day that I will get out, dreamed about tearing your pretty little faces apart, piece by piece, to watch you all die at my hands." James suddenly looks over to Elliot. "But that'd be too easy for _you_. For all the grief and pain and horror that you've caused me, death is too easy."

He slowly pulls the hammer of the gun back, the tale tell sign of it ready to be fired when the small click echoes into the living room. "I'm going to take everything that you've ever cared about away. One by one. And you'll see them all die. Your little beloved family until you're the last one here. Then you'll know how I felt like for those years when I lost everything because of you. And you're going to have to live with it."

Dead silence.

James laughs.

He traces the tip of the pistol around Edward's handsome, chiseled face, "And my boy, you will be first."

Esme breaks in tears and sobs; Carlisle's visibly grits his teeth, jaws tightening. Everyone else stares in complete shock and fear.

"And when you die, think about how all of this could have been prevented if your damn sister hadn't screamed that night." James' eyes glow as he tightens his hold on the gun, "Think about it."

"Don't."

Bella is surprised its Alice. Despite the way Edward had treated her and the things he had said to her recently, she loves him still.

"Please, don't."

James perks up for a second, as if realizing that were was another person in the room. He turns swiftly to Alice, gun still pointed at Edward, "Would you like to volunteer to be first, young lady?"

Bella felt her stomach drop, a chill flooding through her body.

_No_.

She wanted to yell, scream, shout, to wake up from this horrible nightmare. But she couldn't, her muscles tightened into stone and she froze. She'd take it all back, the kissing, the confessing, everything, if she could just wake up. So Bella closed her eyes, closed them tight, pushed against the binding of her wrists so hard that it hurt and wished that she woke up.

"Too bad." James says, distantly.

A gunshot sound pierces though the air.

Bella opens her eyes.

Carpet.

Plush, soft carpet of Alice's house.

This was all wrong.

Someone made a choking noise. A sob, maybe. Still, Bella can't hear anything but the ringing in her ears. _This isn't right_. She's supposed to be up, waking up in a small dorm by herself because her father sent her here, because her mother was dead, because she moved from Phoenix to Forks, because Alice could be dead.

There are tears in her eyes when she wills herself to look over.

Then someone screams. Hal. When she looks over, it's Elliot on the floor, near Edward, bleeding.

Was it wrong that she felt relief then? For a fraction of a second, she felt it come through her body. Partly because no one has a bullet lodged in their brain yet and, a deeper part of her knew it then, because it wasn't Alice that was hit.

"I'm going to fucking kill you." Hal growls and it's the darkest thing that's every come out of their group's mouths.

For as long as she's known the Cullens, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, everyone had conducted themselves in such high esteem. And Hal, who followed Elliot as closely as her shadow, Hal who was quiet and secured, calm and aloof, her of all people, Bella can't help but be a little surprised. It doesn't compare to the shock that moves over her when Elliot begins to laugh.

"You idiot." Elliot laughs some more and it's in a tone that Bella's never heard before. For someone that's just been shot and bleeding, she looks too serene and alive for Bella to be comfortable. "Listen, James." Elliot commands.

She listens as well and, very far away, she can hear sirens.

"In a couple of moments Charlie is going to be here with so many cops that you'll never make it out of here alive."

That's the last thing Bella hears before she heaves a breath and white cloth is put over her face. Then all is dark.

_Maybe it was a dream after all._

* * *

OMG TIA YOU BITCH YOU DIDN'T ABANDON THIS STORY AFTER ALL.

NO I DID NOT.

Although you're free to curse at me and whatnot for not updating for so long. 3 Thank you for all those whose stayed with this story for so long and i'm sorry if you have to go back and reread some things to refresh yourself. I promise the previous chapters are much lighter than this one. Let me know what you think! You like the back story? What about James? I remember a person had complained to me about James being over used so i add some character depth plus crazies to him, did that show through? And I know there aren't a whole lot of B/A moments here but you'll understand, late. I promise.

Read and Review. Hope you like it!


	12. Chapter 12

A word of forewarning: This goes by a time schedule and while most of it is linear, some scenes are not so pay attention to the time please! It goes; date, time and person's POV. Thanks so much for the reviews guys! Love ya'll all!

I didn't make clear who go shot last chapter until i edited it, partly, it was supposed to be ambiguous but it is Elliot thats hurt guys.

* * *

**Hours, Minutes, Seconds and Instants**

* * *

_November 31st, Friday_

_The present time, 7:43 PM _

_James_

James grins as if he's checkmated, aims the rifle down and pulls the trigger.

* * *

_November 31st, Friday_

_7:01PM_

_Bella_

When Bella wakes up she knows it's not a dream.

It's not because she can feel the plastic binding of the strap scrape against her skin, the frigid cold air curling around her, the tips of her fingers becoming numb and tingling. She knows this because when she looks over to her right, Alice is sleeping soundly against her shoulder, chest moving steadily up and down whereas Elliot, to her left, is leaning on Hal, barely breathing at all.

The bullet had hit her shoulder but someone had dressed it with bandages, James probably. The bleeding hadn't stopped though because the gausses were wet and red with blood. Bella wanted to turn and throw up, faint even, but something held her to the ground. She looked at Hal briefly to notice the awkward positioning she was in, partly turned, half beneath and curled around Elliot.

Of course. Body heat.

It had to be below 30 degrees in the room.

Bella shifted closer to Alice.

"Are you alright?" Hal asks, gingerly shifting herself upwards so they could meet eyes.

"I'll be fine." Bella replies. It's never occurred to her but she has never spent quality time with Hal, every time she had seen the other girl it was at a group setting and Hal seldom made herself the center of attention. "Is Elliot….?"

"Fine." The wounded girl says curtly, opening her eyes, "It's not everyday that you get shot and live to tell the tale. I'll be fine though."

"Did he take the bullet out?" Her girlfriend asks. Bella can't even look at the bandages.

Elliot snickers and rolls her eyes, she's trying to be strong but the lack of color in her skin, the slowness of her reaction, the rough sound she makes every time she inhales and the hoarseness of her voice says she's fighting a losing battle.

"Nope." She answers, "James probably left it in there so I'd suffer some more."

"That bastard."

A pause.

"I'm sorry I got you guys into this mess." It takes Bella by surprise because Elliot rarely apologizes and when she does it's typically done in some mocking, joking tone.

Hal must have caught on to this too because she glares down hard at her girlfriend, "No you shouldn't be." But before she could say anymore, Alice abruptly wakes up, yelling "Bananas!" head shooting up so fast that it hits Bella's chin.

"Ow!" They say in unison.

Relief floods Bella's heart to see Alice alive and moving. It might have been the emotional stress or the physical fatigue of staying in one position for too long or maybe both that got to them but when she and Alice meet eyes, they begin to laugh.

"I'm sorry." Alice manages to say between giggles, "I had no idea you were…or that I was…Sorry." She moves closer to Bella, snuggling back into her shoulder.

Elliot must have caught onto the affection or maybe the body language but she manages to smile too.

"It's about time you two got together." She says, smirking, eyes shining in that 'I-knew-it' sort of way. She turns to Hal, "You lost the bet, baby. Guess I'll be on top tonight."

"Bet?" Alice asks, a single eyebrow heighten in curiosity and disbelief.

Elliot's smirk widens mischievously, "Yup. Hal said that it'd take at least a year before one of you two could spill the beans. I said six months."

"Yeah, but what about the whole…'being on top' thing?" Bella asks, confused. Elliot doesn't say anything, no one does and everyone simply stares eyes wide, amazed at her. Bella feels as if she's some exotic exhibit at a museum and uses all her might to find the one thing that they know but she doesn't.

"Wait.." Everyone watches as the light bulb clicks. "Oh….Ohhhhh…. Eww! Elliot! Gross!"

They burst out laughing at her.

And for a moment, the world is alright. Bella can't feel the binds cutting into her skin or the cold, frigid air. Alice is giggling into her shoulder, the other girl's body so close and so comfortably conformed around her own. Elliot is laughing her full hearty laugh, not the thing that everyone does when they laugh nervously or laugh when they think they're supposed to laugh, she's doing a genuine, deep throat, rock your body laugh. Hal is too, the setting sun shining into the room and hitting her in a way that makes Bella stop and stare. She can understand why Elliot likes Hal, in that moment, she sees Hal's true nature; not the calm, collected girl that Bella knows but the fun, the exciting, the dirty blonde hair glowing in the sunlight, the hazel eyes and full lips that contrasts so well with Elliot's dark hair and eccentric personality.

_They match each other._

Bella hadn't realized it before but when she looks at Elliot and Hal, it's what she hopes she has with Alice. She hopes that with an exchange of eye contact she's able know every thought that's going through Alice's mind, she wants to believe that every touch can calm her down and yet excite a burning flame that no one else knows. She sees it every day between the two; the way Hal naturally takes Elliot's heavy AP Physics book and countless binders into her one of her arms and encircles the other around Elliot's waist. The way Elliot approaches Hal during lunch, like a bee finding a treasure trove of nectar, eyes set on Hal the moment she finds her and never straying to another being. The world could end and as long as they had each other, Bella was pretty sure that they'd be quiet okay with it.

She takes in her surroundings for the first time, trying to find an escape route. It's a relatively small room; a bed, a table, two windows, one partly broken that face the woods and a dirt trail, she realizes from her point of view that they're on the second story of a house, one that's dirty and racked with dust, smelling of mold and oil but the walls, it was the walls that caught her attention. There are pictures, dozens and dozens of pictures, of Elliot, of her, Hal, Alice, everyone. Some newspaper clippings, maps, hand written papers and it dons on her that James wasn't some impulsive murderer out from prison for revenge, he'd been planning this for months.

* * *

_November 31st_

_ 6:47 PM_

_Elliot_

James roughly drops Hal down next to Elliot and leaves the room fuming. He's angry but Elliot doesn't care because she's finally able to loosen enough room around her wrists to squeeze her hand though the one thing that's keeping her tied down. Thankfully, James had cut the binding on their feet for some reason, maybe because he'll need them to walk later she thinks, carrying four full grown girls can be a hassle. When she tries to move, a sharp pain shoots through her shoulder, down to her abdomen and across her chest.

"Baby…Please don't try to…" Hal starts, tears in her eyes, a sob coming out to stop her in mid-sentence. "Please don't…"

Elliot is still struggling, her hand halfway through but the most tense she gets, the more pain she's feeling and now, its just enough to make her pass out. It feels as if she can't breath, can't talk and that the moment she's released her hold on her breath everything will fade away without even getting those damn things off of her. So she concentrates on Hal's deep hazel eyes, brown with so many fleck of green, she concentrates on how they dreamed of growing up, growing old together as Hal breaks apart in front of her.

"Ellie. Please stop." Hal is shaking her head viciously, "I don't care if I die here." She tries to not hear the words and let the tears fall, James doesn't deserve that. "If…If I distract him- you can go and I don't care if I die because it'd be for you baby, just please stop hurting yourself." Elliot lets the hot tears fall and tries her hardest to pull her hand free.

"I'd die for- "Her hands are free and she wraps them around Hal, pulling their lips together.

"Don't you dare say that." Elliot says, crying, breathing hard, feeling her shoulder squeeze out more blood. "We'll make it out of here."

She doesn't believe those words but she says them anyways in hopes that she will. Because Elliot had never believed she'd ever let anyone in, because she never believed in love or happiness after James, she never believed that she'd stop having nightmares until but she does now and those dreams have come true.

Elliot moved to try break free Hal's arm but the sharp pain that comes from moving at all makes her gasp and flinch. There aren't any knives around…

"I…" She shook her head, the world getting dark and cold.

"Elliot!"

She swallows. "I'll be alright….Just…Lemme rest for a moment…"

* * *

_November 31st, Friday_

_ 7:10 PM_

_Elliot_

When the girls stop laughing, something catches her eye at the far corner of the room. Elliot doesn't know if she's hallucinating or if it's for real, but she sees the glass reflect the sunlight and it hits her like bricks. She beings to get up, using her good arm to push her forward and surprises Alice and Bella who doesn't know that her hands are untied. Slowly, she makes her way across the room, picking up the largest piece of glass, about the size of her hand.

Her vision is fuzzy and she has to blink a couple times to see her way back to Hal but she does. The adrenaline is kicking in, her heart rate increasing; everything is slowly becoming clearer than before.

No one says anything, maybe out of fear or relief. Still, they don't want to risk a chance of rousing James if he is nearby. She squeezes the glass until it cuts into her skin a little; just enough for it to hurt so that she knows it's real. Elliot cuts Alice loose first because she's the closest then Bella and by the time she gets to Hal, her hand is bleeding. Her girlfriend embraces her briefly before they both turn to Bella and Alice, standing guard by the door.

* * *

_November 31st, Friday_

_ 7:15 PM_

_ Alice_

Alice feels cold sweat pour out from her hands as they open the door.

Too quiet.

She spots the stairway down to the first floor and listens even harder for James. Still nothing. Alice nods at Elliot, motioning them to go. She nearly makes it to the stares, just behind Hal when a cold hand reaches out from behind her and covers her mouth and nose, the other hand holds a pistol to her temple. Still, she's able to whimper loud enough to make everyone turn around in time.

"Stop." James commands. "Another movement and I'll shoo- "

Hal hooks James in the face just after knocking the pistol out of his hand. Alice hears the gunshot and it nearly deafens her but there isn't any pain and she's pretty sure she's not dead. Instinctively, she turns over and nails James in the stomach just as he's grabbing Hal and throwing her into the wall.

"Alice." Her former foster father says, "You're going to regret that."

* * *

_November 31st, Friday_

_ 7:18 PM_

_Bella_

It's the worse mistake she's ever made in her life. And any chance that she might have taken it back, she probably would have. But at that moment in time, when James' loaded pistol fell next to her feet in the staircase, Bella bent down to pick it up.

"You're going to regret that."

Her stomach drops.

_Alice._

Bella looks up in time to see her get flung towards the stairs' railing, she reaches out to grab Alice's hand only to have it pulled away from her when the railing gave way. She screams Alice's name but hears the breaking wood. She doesn't see anything except Alice's eyes, wide open, terrified, arms outreached, imploring her to catch her. Except Bella doesn't.

Bella couldn't.

Her insides go numb. The sound of wood hitting the floor followed by an echoing _thud _will forever haunt her but right now, she can't feel anything but pure rage. The pistol is suddenly aimed at James and it takes Bella a second to realize its her hands that are gasping it, finger on trigger.

She's seeing red but its blurry because tears are rolling steadily down her cheeks. There's so much hate inside of her that she's shaking from keeping it in, struggling to not shoot James in the head and then herself.

James isn't scared. She sees it in his eyes. She wants to make him hurt. She wants to rip him limb from limb and let him slowly bleed to death. Shooting him would be at his mercy and Bella knows it won't bring Alice back but she's still gripping the pistol's trigger and can't find the will to take her finger off of it.

Slowly, she moves up the stairs, making the man move backwards. "Down." She orders when she gets to the top and watches James gets on his knees.

Elliot is rushing downstairs to Alice as fast as she can and very dimly she hears her say that Alice is breathing.

It doesn't calm her one bit.

"You can't do it, love." James interrupts her thoughts and leans forward towards the barrel of the gun. "I've watched you for months Bella. You can't do it. You're too nice, sweety. Imagine the life of someone, taken away by your hands. Can you bear that thought?" Fiery tears are rolling down her cheeks out of pure hatred, at the fact that James had ruined the most perfect day and at the fact that he's right.

Slowly, Bella lowers the pistol. "That's it." James cues, "That's it…"

_Bang._

The force of the pistol knocks in her back a little but she's able to see James grab a hold of his thigh and howl in pain as Hal moves next to him and knocks in hard in the head with a broken piece of the stairs railing.

He passes out. Bella looks down at the body of James, as if expecting him to get up.

He doesn't.

Content with the thought in mind she rushes downstairs to find Elliot pulling the fallen girl into her lap. When she approached to help Elliot, the other girl refuses. "No, Bella." Her breathing is faint and erratic, hand crusted in red moving over Alice's lifeless body, "Cellphone. On the kitchen counter..."

She looks over to the kitchen, a bare and small one separated from the living room by a wall, and nods. Bella doesn't need further instructions, she'd much rather prefer it if Elliot didn't talk much at all.

Finally the operator picks up.

Bella cuts her. "This is Bella. I need to speak with Charlie." The person must have known what was going on because the line is immediately transferred and a worried, throaty voice comes onto the line.

"Bella? Bella are you okay?"

"Dad." She can breathe for a moment. "Y-you need to track this number. James is here but I shot him, Dad, I mean, he's still alive I think…. Hal knocked him out and Alice is-Alice is hurt badly and Elliot is bleeding. Dad…you need to get here, Alice is…" She's crying in hysterics and sobbing between words. It's not until now that she's able to drop the pistol she's been holding. She had shot another being. Another person, a living, breathing human.

"It's okay honey. It's okay. Just give me a moment okay? Let me track the phone."

Silence.

"Bella?"

"Dad."

"Is Elliot…?"

"She's…okay." Bella looks over to Elliot and the girl smiles reassuringly and mouths 'I'm good' to her. "Alice. She got shoved over the staircase, Dad. What do I do?"

"Is she breathing?"

"Yes."

"Try to wake her up, Bella. Check for bleeding, any broken bones, a bruise, something." Charlie swallows. "We have your location now Bella but it's a 25 minutes before we get there."

Bella looks around for James' keys. They had to have gotten here somehow…There. On the kitchen table she sees a set of keys, the biggest one having a black, bulky top with buttons on it. She looks outside to see a truck parked on the dirt. "What if I can meet you there Dad? Can you get two ambulances?"

Charlie sounds proud when he responds, "Yes, we can manage that. Take a right and keep onto the street. We'll meet you somewhere there in the middle."

"Okay, Dad. Thank you. And…"

"Yes?"

"I love you Dad. I know we haven't spent a lot of time together but I want you to know that."

"Love you too, Bella. Bye"

"Bye."

Elliot already has the keys in hand as Bella comes to help shoulder Alice's weight with Hal. They're almost out the door when a bullet hits the wall next to Hal that startles them all.

"Go!" Hal says and shoves them all out the door, slamming it shut and locking it. Elliot pushes her out of the way and presses herself on the door where the two locks eyes and a silent agreement passed between them in a fraction of a second. It's that sort of understanding Bella can only describe as something there and, at the same time, intangible. By the time Elliot turns around, her face is sturdy and determined.

"Lets go." She says.

"But Hal is.."

"She'll be okay." Elliot sounds like she's trying to persuade herself.

They make it to the truck and she helps Bella take Alice into the passenger seat and then hands her the keys.

"Elliot…"

"Please." Elliot looks straight into her eyes, "Promise me you won't do anything stupid alright?"

She feels a ball of metal hit the bottom of her stomach and nods.

"Keep yourself safe and make my sister happy alright?" She nods again. "I'll see you later, Bells."

Bella starts the truck up and slams onto the accelerator. She concentrates on driving and the rise and fall of Alice's chest. She doesn't look back. Only forward, the windshield getting hit by little flakes of snow, one by one, melting from the heat of the car. _It's warm,_ Bella thinks. _Its warm now..._

* * *

_November 31st_

_ 7:43 PM_

_Elliot_

Thankfully, the back door is unlocked and Elliot slips herself in.

It's strange.

She's not scared.

She should be but she isn't.

Not even when she sees Hal in the living room, getting gunned down by James with a rifle in his hand.

She doesn't have any regrets.

"_You don't know it yet." The blonde haired girl announces into Elliot's dorm, "But I'm the one for you."_

She grabs the pistol that Bella had dropped as James questions the love of her life, "Do you regret loving her now, Haley?"

_Hal launches her into the pile of fallen leaves, the force of her landing pushes all the things they've raked together apart but it doesn't matter. What does is when Hal lands next to her, eyes alight and pulls her into a deep kiss._

"No." Hal breathes out. "Never."

_Elliot wakes up yelling to another nightmare. And, usually, she grabs a pillow and lays there until sunrise, wishing the images and memories to go away. Instead, Hal gets up, kisses her temple and brings her back down to earth. The dark circles around her eyes had been lightening up since then._

The dark haired girl breaks into a sprint, putting her arms around Hal just in time.

"_Are you sure this isn't going to break?" Elliot asks, looking down at the ice lake she's skating on. Hal takes her hand reassuringly. _

"_Would never let you fall in, baby."_

The bullet pierces her lung but she's able to turn just enough to aim at James head and pull the trigger several times. She doesn't have to look to know that he's dead; the sound of his body falling onto the floor was enough.

Elliot turns back again and takes in Hal's beautiful face one last time.

* * *

_November 31st_

_ 7:44 PM_

_Hal_

She can never describe the feeling of seeing Elliot go limp in her arms. It feels like it's more than the world for falling apart, louder than any sound, more painful than poison or sickness. Hal feels the bullet in her own chest, feels the life drain out of her, and feels her entire world collapse that very day.

Elliot brings a weak and cold hand to cup her cheeks. She barely manages to smile. "I'm sorry."

"You'll be okay." Hal shakes her head, "They're going to be here on time baby, you'll be fine." She begins to pick up the limp girl but Elliot tightens her grip on her collared shirt in refusal.

"No they won't come in time." God she sounds so tired.

"We can try." Why do they always bicker? They always bicker, even now.

"You can't do this to me Ellie" Hal begs. "Please…baby…"

"I don't want my last memory to be watching you carry me fruitlessly somewhere..."

She can't help but fight it, "Its not your last moment, Elliot. You're so much stronger than that." But somehow, she's stopped trying to pick up the smaller girl, cradling her in her arms. Looking back now, even then, a part of her had known Elliot wasn't going to live.

"I want to stay with you," Elliot pushes her free hand into the pocket of her coat and produces a necklace. It's a small locket, the outside engraved with two birds circling each other but the chains are red and crusted with blood. "I wanted to spend every waking moment with you, I want to go to college and get fat and make you make me feel better about it. I want to get old _with you_ and..."

Hal is crying and the knot in her throat is growing bigger and bigger but she can't stop herself, "And we'll get married." She says, "We'll get married and get this big old fashion house, somewhere out in the plains like you wanted, Ellie. And you'll wake up to birds and we'll make breakfast-french toast and ham- and…" A sob cuts her off.

There's just so much red everywhere now.

"And we'll live a long and happy life together." Elliot smiles and Hal nods frivolously, trying her hardest to believe it all. "I know it's selfish of me. I know that it's going to be more painful for you to live on than it ever will for me right now." she coughs up more blood. "You need to though, Hal. You need to because I never could have."

"Don't, please…"

Elliot pulls in a short breath. "Love…you…"

Her body goes limp and Hal's entire world collapses onto itself, shattering into a million little pieces. She doesn't even hear the scream she lets out, later Bella says she did since many things echo in the woods of Forks, but Hal doesn't.

* * *

I'm a super bitch. If you know me as a person and as a writer, you'd know this was coming a long time ago. You just don't introduce a likeable character unless you want to kill them off later (I credit Joss Whedon for this, he has mastered this trait). Anyways, this chapter is more plot heavy than fluffy Bellice moments that we all like and if you want those you can go back any chapter from now and read.

NOW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS! :D I'd love some feedback on this chapter and the plot. If i could go back and add more crazy James in, i think it would've been better. Somehow, that just didn't make it in there though. Plus, i mean, Elliot _dying_, did ya cry? What about Hal? I think she got some limelight in here.

My favorite is next chapter, the aftermath of all of this. We can't forget about what happened to the Cullens and Co. I mean, did ya forget about Rosalie? Where is she? Is Alice dead too? SO MANY UNANSWERED QUESTIONS! And i love it! Stay tuned guys and thanks for reading!


End file.
